Falling In Love
by RavenclawKB
Summary: When telling Toby about the labyrinth, Sarah accidentally wishes herself away. But will Jareth be able to convince her to stay with him this time? Thank you for 25,500 views!
1. Letter to Readers

Hello readers,

I would like to offer a sincere thank you to those who have remained subscribed to this story even though it has been under revision for several years.

The good news is I have finally (sincerely) begun writing again. I have about thirty ideas simmering in my head, and about four that are bursting in my fingertips, hardly waiting to be written. Unfortunately, this story is not among them, but it is on the list! I am, for the time being, more excited about other stories but I promise you that I will spend time developing this fic once again.

I have a few other Labyrinth stories in mind, but I'm thinking of combining this story with another one to form a better story and I hope that when I'm ready to present it that you all enjoy.

For the time being, I will leave the old chapters of my awkward writing beginnings up for any newcomers who may have an interest, but please be aware that before I post any new content I will revise the previously posted chapters so that they do not sound like the scribblings of a seventh-grader.

Thank you for your attention and patience,

Kat


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

Chapter 1: Kidnapped

"Irene, it's not that I want to break up with him, I just _can't_ do this right now," Sarah argued with her step-mother over who had been Irene's beloved boyfriend of Sarah's for nearly two years.

"But, _why_ Sarah?" She pleaded with her to go talk with him, "He didn't do anything wrong, he's just being a guy. Anyway, where are you going to find someone better? He's handsome, polite, thoughtful…," Irene trailed off, lost in her dreams of Sarah finally marrying someone perfect, and leaving the house for a day or two.

Sarah snapped back at her, "Then you marry him!" She breathed out a light sigh, stirring the noodles she was making as part of the dinner while Irene checked on the chicken parmesan. "I'm not saying anything's going to happen, Irene. I just mean that, he's been so different there's none of that romance anymore, or those sparks when we touch or," she stopped, musing over her thoughts. "It's just not like love anymore."

Irene clucked her tongue at her, "I know what you're looking for, you want someone where it's always exciting and new, but Sarah honey, you can't have a first kiss forever."

"It's my seventh birthday, you can tell me now!" Toby whined, hoping for Sarah to tell him the story he had waited for the longest time to hear. 'It's about a labyrinth,' she would say, 'and magic, and friendship and love, and even goblins!' The last part she would add almost as a promise because she knew he loved goblin stories more than anything. 'And you know what the most amazing part is?' she would lean very close to answer her own question while he waited with wide-eyed wonder. 'It was all true.'

"Now he laid down in his bed, ready for sleep and demanding the story she so often told him about. "Oh, all right," she agreed smiling, sitting on his bed to tell him.

The excitement grew in her eyes as she started the story. "Well, there was this magnificent labyrinth that stretched as far as the eye could see, maybe forever if you looked at it a certain way, and it protected the castle of the great Goblin King. As I was pacing outside of it—"

"Wait!" Toby ordered. Accusingly he narrowed his eyes at her. "You skipped a part."

Sarah drew herself up with dignity, her shoulders thrust back and her hands on her hips as she pretended to be offended. "I most certainly did not."

"You have to tell me how you got there!"

"Do not!" She argued.

Toby glared at her, "It won't make sense if I don't know!" He sat back against his pillows again, "Anyway, you'll be lying if you don't tell me and I'll have to tell mom."

Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, fine," Sarah glanced about as if the room was suddenly unsafe. "I was baby-sitting for you one night, six years ago, and you were being a particularly nasty brat," she laughed, tickling his stomach so that he squealed with giggles. "And I wished the Goblin King would take you away."

"How?" Toby asked, and Sarah tried to ignore the cold shivers that ran down her back as he demanded the line from her.

"Alright," she moaned, knowing he would pull it out of her anyway, "God, you're pushy. I said," she felt the power of her words only after they escaped her lips, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take you away. Right now." She poked his nose playfully as she said it, but as she finished she regretted ever promising to tell Toby the story because the windows began to shake before they burst open and a violent breeze whipped through the room as she threw herself over Toby.

When the wind finally stopped, Jareth stood before her in all of his condescending glory. "My, my," he made a tut-tut noise with his tongue, "one would have assumed you learned your lesson last time."

"No!" Sarah shouted as Jareth stepped closer to Toby.

"Sarah," he reached for Toby and she swatted his hands away. "You wished for it, I have to take—"

"Would you like to go through this again, Sarah?" He held up the crystal, "What's said is said, you can never reverse that. Take the crystal, by tomorrow you'll never worry over Toby again."

"No." She stepped forward, directly in front of Jareth so as to block his way to Toby as she knocked the crystal from his hand. "You can't take him-I won't let you." She glanced back guiltily at Toby for not resisting his please, knowing Jareth had to take someone back as he tried to step around her, "Take me," she offered.

"What?" Jareth stared in shock, glancing only a second at Toby before accepting so she couldn't back out. "Let's go, Sarah."

She looked regretfully at him and leaned back over Toby, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry Toby," she whispered, "Mom and Dad are downstairs—don't let them know any of this."

Toby, still partially in shock from the ordeal nodded slowly as Sarah walked away, before scrambling out of the bed and throwing his short body around her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he pressed his face into her hip. In surprise, she lifted her arms and pushed his hair back lovingly as she pulled him up into her arms, his grip tightening on her regular too-big white shirt, her favorite vest thrown over it. She pulled him tight to her in a hug and brought him back to his bed, kissing his forehead. "Good-night, Toby," she whispered and then Jareth grabbed her shoulders and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prisoner

Chapter 2: Prisoner

Sarah looked around herself as the room spun to reveal the rather plain throne room. Shaking his hands off her shoulders, she walked over to a window and carefully inspected the labyrinth beneath her. "Do I just go through backwards?"

"Hmm?" Jareth looked puzzled with his head tipped to one side.

"To get back—is it the same rules but going through backwards?" She looked at him, waiting for an answer.

As her words sunk in, he felt the slight hurt he had expected to come cut into him. "You're not leaving."

She stared at him before jumping down from her perch on the windowsill. "What do you mean?" She yelled, advancing on him. "That's the deal! You solve the labyrinth within thirteen hours and you go back!"

"Wrong!" He shouted, standing at his full height to be a few inches taller than her as she backed away. "You solve the labyrinth to rescue what you sent here, but you wished yourself here and there is no one to solve it for you! There is no leaving. You wished yourself here and you are _mine_."

The resounding noise of the slap echoed through the room and Jareth touched a gloved hand to his face in shock Sarah stormed out of the room, a red handprint growing on his face.

In an angry huff, Sarah crossed her arms and stalked around the room a goblin had hurriedly taken her to, leaving as soon as they could from fear of her growing rage. Who the hell did he think he is? He couldn't keep her here, he had no right. And it was illegal, but then, she thought, who's going to stop him? It's _his_ kingdom. "Ugh!" She shrieked, throwing herself on the bed to scream into the pillow before rolling over as her breathing began to even out again. "That bastard," she muttered, quieting down as her fury finally ebbed away.

As she finally relaxed, she pulled herself up to lay down comfortably on the bed when she heard something that sound like muffled sobs coming from one of the walls. "Oh no," she moaned, "why is everything so different here?" She began searching the walls with her eyes for a newly exposed face, trying to determine which one she had somehow offended, but when none of the stone walls reacted after her talking to them, and tickling them she began to realize that although nothing was as it seemed, the walls were just walls.

"What is that?" She whispered to herself, deciding she had to find it. Maybe it was her mothering instinct, but whatever the sound was she had to go cheer what it was up, it wasn't right for anything to be so miserable. Filled with curiosity, she quietly left her room and crept along only a few feet until she had reached the next door. Trying her hardest to be silent, she gently pressed the door open and looked inside.

At first she could see nothing and Jareth had already noticed her. He jumped up, his dark outfit portraying himself as the dark and powerful goblin king but his eyes had tears streaming down them as he faced her, humiliated at his own weakness. "Get out!" He screeched at her, "Go away!"

Enraged once more, she forgot about why she had even come after him and ran down the hall, finally making her way out of the castle and storming angrily through the Goblin City. "Who the hell does she think he is?" She hissed to herself, "Ordering me around like I'm his stupid pet. I can't belie-" She crashed into something as she walked, falling backwards as it yelled at her.

"Hey, you watch where you're going you—" The goblin stopped and looked at her as she dusted herself off. "Sarah!" He yelled in excitement.

"Hoggle!" A smile finally graced her face as she fell forward to hug him. "I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I never decided to go back in the labyrinth, see so I've been in the city all this time."

Still grinning, she leaned back on her hands. "I'm so happy I found you Hoggle! Oh, this is perfect!"

Jareth watched her from his windowsill, burning with anger at himself. How could he have messed up so badly already? She had barely been there for two hours and already she hated him more than she had ever before. He saw how happy she was just seeing Hoggle again and wished he could be that way with her. Regretfully he played with his crystal, not allowing the tears to come.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Second Chance

Chapter 3: Second Chance

Sarah spent the rest of the day touring the Goblin City casually as Hoggle showed her around, eating her lunch at his hut and following him as he showed her the interesting, magical parts of the city they had been unable to see when they had raced to Toby's rescue within the castle.

Finally, as the darkness closed over them, Sarah felt herself growing tired and desperately hungry. "Come back with me, Hoggle," she asked, knowing his home was much too small for the both of them to stay in. "That castle is bound to have more rooms, and we can have a feast prepared for us."

Hoggle shook his head nervously, still scared as ever of Jareth. "I can't do that, Sarah. You know I couldn't get near Jareth, he wouldn't want me in his castle." Sarah hung her head miserably, realizing Jareth cut her off from everything she had loved about the labyrinth just with his reputation.

"You're right," she sighed, looking resignedly at the castle. "I suppose I'll have to go back soon."

Her hunger finally consuming her, Sarah wandered up the steps to the massive castle and eventually found her way back to her room, wondering what she could possibly get to eat when a goblin came to the room. "Milady, dinner is prepared."

Sarah glanced up from where she was laying across the trunk at the foot of her bed and picked herself up, ready to follow the goblin. "Milady, you are not dressed," it informed her, slightly confused.

She looked herself up and down, before answering the goblin. "I think I'm find."

The goblin looked as if it felt like saying something, but changed it's mind, deciding it was best to let her go to dinner in her regular clothes.

As the goblin led Sarah down to the dining hall, Jareth sat at his end of the table, clothed not in his terrifying black outfit but wearing his gray tights and poet's shirt, his vest wrapped tightly around himself and a stunning matching coat was pulled over his shoulders as he waited for her. After what seemed like forever, with him brooding over his actions, Sarah entered the room clothed in her simple jeans and white shirt, the vest hanging limply over it with it's swirling golden curlicues along the front and she sat down opposite him down the fairly long table.

He wasn't disappointed, he had hoped she would wear one of the many gowns that filled her wardrobe, but he had known she would refuse to. After all, all she wanted was to go back to her house with that bratty child and her sinfully boring parents. He felt a touch of anger at how they treated her, wishing she would see how much he was willing to do to make her feel happy, and be treated as she deserved.

The goblin escorting her quickly scurried out of the room to inform the others to take out their plates as Sarah sat. "Evening," he greeted with a friendly smile, hoping she wasn't still angry with him. Eyeing him warily, she reached for the goblet in front of her and took a gulp, loving the feeling as the wine rushed down her dry throat.

"What do you want?" She asked, a goblin sliding her plate up on the table. Sarah couldn't help but marvel at the food, it was cooked to perfection and set up on the plate as if it were a cooking competition, the food laid out like art, and the golden curlicues on the border of the porcelain plate only made it look that much more magnificent.

Jareth frowned slightly at her question, never knowing how to handle what she threw at him. "What I want?" He noted the food slid in front of him but didn't glance at it. "I want for you to learn who I am," he said, glad to see her so happy with the food as she devoured it, never taking her brilliant emerald eyes off of him. "I want you to choose me. Stay here. You might find the real me isn't quite the terror you thought."

He wasn't sure what he did wrong but suddenly Sarah was standing screaming, clearly fed up with something about him as she waved her hands madly and shouted. "What the hell are you _talking_ about?! The real you? _You_ don't even know the real you!" She paused, inhaling deeply before yelling again, "Who the hell do you think you are acting like _I_ judged you wrong when you can't even let yourself know what's going on! You always have to play the stupid high and mighty goblin king and you expect other people to fall at your feet!" She screamed without words before stepping towards him, she looked like she was ready to hurt him again, but then she let out an angry "Hrrmph!" and left, slamming the great doors behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Preparation

Sarah woke up with her stomach rumbling loudly, the only sound she'd heard for a while. She could still hear the goblins scamper about outside of her room but that wasn't constantly reminded to her by a nabbing pain as well. A few of the goblins that were sent to tend to her offered to sneak her food, but she always refused, frightened of what Jareth might do to them if they disobeyed him.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she didn't bother to sit up from where she lay, staring at the canopy, on top of the perfectly made bed, only calling "It's open." She had expected another worried goblin to scurry in with an invite to whatever meal she was missing, so she was quite surprised when Jareth walked through the door; a mixture of hurt, concern and amusement in his eyes, but Sarah could not see them.

"Do you think it really mattered if it was locked or not? I was merely making sure you were decent." He leaned against one of the posts of her impressive mahogany bed, a smug grin on his face.

Only able to hear his arrogance, Sarah rolled her eyes, still not bothering to get up. "Like you care." She dragged out the words, so each was like it's own sentence.

Still grinning, amused with her defiance, he answered, "I had assumed you might be changing, but I see you've been wearing your same outfit." His voice wasn't judging her at all, merely stating a fact.

Jareth uncrossed his arms to brandish one at the immense wardrobe, despite the fact Sarah could only see a flurry of movement, "I've provided a selection of gowns."

Still refusing to look at him, Sarah said dryly, "Not exactly my style."

He felt the anger rising in him and fought it, doing his best to make himself the Jareth she could love. Everything about control was getting easier for him as he watched her suffer in her room for so long. If she could do it, he could too.

The words scratched at his throat, and he could feel his heart breaking as he said them. "Do you want to leave that badly?" Without waiting for an answer, he swept his hand powerfully, "There. Whenever you feel ready, go. Your house is outside of the labyrinth. If you make it inside within thirteen hours you'll be sent back."

Sarah felt her confusion bubbling inside and she sat up, leaning back with her palms spread. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off, "You have to eat sometime, you know." Why was he doing this? She felt herself getting annoyed. He was just starting to lay down his façade…and suddenly he's the almighty and condescending Goblin King once more.

"Get out," she hissed.

Resignedly, he bowed to her, his arms open wide mockingly and went to the door, pausing only a moment, his gloved hand on the doorframe with his back to her, his head hung slightly down, to say, softly but clearly, "Your wish is my command."

She fell back exhaustedly on the bed for only a minute before she was sitting up again, the significance of his words racing through her mind. Wish. Figuring it couldn't hurt, she looked to the ceiling as she thought of something relatively healthy and delicious. "I wish I had a filet mignon. Right now."

As the words escaped her mouth, it was there, blood and other juices flowing out of the medium-rare steak in her lap. _Great_, she thought, but she was too hungry to care and quickly wished for a plate and silverware as she devoured it.

Meanwhile, Jareth watched from one of his crystals, glad to see she had taken his hint, and finally eating. With a satisfied smile, he spun the crystal, causing it to disappear, realizing the steak had managed not only to ruin her pants but her shirt as well and she would have to change.

Once she finished, Sarah felt filled with energy, but looked at her clothes. Of course she could get the stain out, but what to wear while she waited. She looked carefully from side to side as she poked her head out of the door, almost as if she was being watched, though, at the time she wasn't. She crept the few feet along the corridor and snuck into Jareth's room, grabbing a handful of shirts and tights, the most of which were remarkably similar.

When she was back in her room, Sarah pulled on one of the white ruffled poet's shirts that covered her cleavage enough with the random safety pin she had on her to be acceptable daywear and hung so low they were at mid-thigh. The soft, billowy white fabric was cool and comfortable, and she felt like always wearing something that felt so good and smelled so nice. _Stop it!_ She shook herself mentally, _it's not him…it's detergent or something,_ she convinced herself. Just to be safe, she pulled on a pair of tights that were too big, fitting more like skinny jeans then real tights before she wandered over to her window, her elbows resting on the sill as she dropped her head into her waiting hands and gazed out at the house, just past the sprawling labyrinth.

A little bit of sorrow pricked at her eyes as she watched and thought to herself how much she wanted to go home.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Escape

Chapter 5: Escape

Though it was already past noon, Sarah decided to try the labyrinth anyway, the temptation of seeing her home too much for her to resist. As the bright midday sun blazed overhead, she rapped on the door of Hoggle's hut, impatient to continue on her way. "Hoggle!"

The door swung inwards and Hoggle stumbled out. "What is it Sarah?" He asked, confused to see her wearing Jareth's clothing when she still didn't appear to be thrilled to be there.

"Hoggle," she murmured, almost a whisper, as if she were afraid of someone listening in, "I'm leaving, I'm going through the labyrinth."

"Do you need—" Hoggle started to offer his help but Sarah cut him off.

"No, no, you have a good life here now, I can't risk Jareth taking that away from you. She hugged her good friend, "I just came to say good-bye. And don't wait for me to call on you to visit me, Toby's old enough now." Regrettably, Hoggle hugged her back before she stood up and ran off towards the main street so that she could once again enter the labyrinth.

As she reached the gates and ran through, Jareth sat watching her from one of the castle windows, a single tear running slowly out of his gorgeous mismatched eyes while she took his heart away with him once again.

The tension built in Sarah slightly as she made her way through the winding maze of walls, not reaching anything for nearly an hour before she was suddenly at the forest she had wandered through so long ago. "Thank god," she muttered, not remembering a direct path through the labyrinth but recalling that the forest had been an easier portion of it, so long as she avoided the living dangers in it.

The loose soil shifted with her every step and dead leaves and sticks crunched beneath her feet. Every noise seemed frightening now she had no company, but she pushed herself forward, knowing she had to get home. As she made her way through the dense forest she began to hear the strange singing of what she remembered too late to be the voices of the Fire Gang.

Trying her best not to be seen, Sarah ducked behind trees as she passed their hangout but, unfortunately for her, one of them spotted her and exclaimed in excitement, "Hey, who's she!?"

Sarah went to run but it was as if she couldn't move, somehow freezing over before she finally pulled herself out of her daze and began to dash off but she hadn't acted soon enough, for within a minute two fierys had grabbed her arms and were dragging her to their group. "Looks mortal," one cackled.

Flailing with all of her might, Sarah freed herself from their grip but she was already in the centre of their seemingly endless party. Desperate to escape, she did what she had last time and began pulling off their heads and flinging them in various directions with all of her strength. Confident she had caused enough of a distraction, she turned and began to flee but it wasn't long before she realized she wasn't getting away quickly enough and only then did she remember with a pang of fear that it was only Hoggle who had gotten her away safely the last time.

Casting a worried glance over her shoulder, she neglected to pay attention to where she was putting her feet and tangled her ankle in a gnarled tree root, hurling herself at the ground as she let out a short scream before knocking herself out on contact with the hard earth.

Her scream was short and very faint to any as far as the castle but it still woke Jareth with a start. "Sarah," her name slipped through his lips more naturally then any other word. He had fallen asleep brooding over what he would do without Sarah as she fled to her house in that boring reality but now none of that had surfaced because all he knew was Sarah needed his help.

Quickly he conjured a crystal and saw her lying on the forest floor, a few fierys already begin to scramble towards her as they regained their heads and, in a worried burst of glitter, he was gone.

He watched as a fiery came close to her and spoke calmly, the edge of potential torture on his voice as he addressed it. "Touch her and you will never even have a memory of joy again."

The fiery dared not to look him in the eye and scurried away as Jareth walked towards Sarah, ripping apart the roots that had tangled her foot and picking her up. She was unconscious, but he was sure she would be fine in that respect. However, he wasn't sure at all about her foot which dangled at an unnatural angle as he picked her up in his arms, cradling her against him as she moved in her slumber, nuzzling her head to his chest.

Holding her gently but securely, he considered what to do. Of course with a little bit of magic, he could be at the castle within seconds and have someone attending to her but…he looked down at her, relishing in how warm and soft she felt in his arms and how adorable she looked wearing his clothes. Now that she was with him again, he couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped his lips at how she'd stolen his clothes in defiance of him expecting her to wear the gaudy gowns. He looked at the castle….it wasn't too far, and she didn't seem in any immediate need of medical help. With a glance towards where the stones started, he began to walk to the castle, carrying her happily in his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Library

Chapter 6: The Library

A pale golden light trickled through the gossamer curtains and washed the entire room in an ethereal golden glow. As Sarah blinked her eyes open, a small gasp of wonder escaped her lips as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the cool, enormous pillows that were piled behind her.

The noise of her movement woke Jareth, who leaned forward from his slumped position, his elbows on his knees and his head on his fists as he watched her look around in awe as she finally awoke. He spoke very softly, his voice gentle, "I promised you mornings of gold."

Still in a daze, she turned to face him, her mind traveling back to the ballroom they had danced in so long ago, but Jareth's voice pulled her back to the present. "How do you feel, Sarah?" His voice was filled with guilt and distress.

"I'm fine," the memories of the previous day's ventures returning to her, "you rescued me" Her voice was slightly confused but held a new respect for him and, though she would never admit it, trust.

Then, as if suddenly remembering, she began to scramble out from under the covers, muttering to herself, "The labyrinth…I have to solve," as she stood he realized the danger of the situation and, the moment she took a step, her leg crumbled beneath her and she was sent plummeting to the ground.

But she crashed not onto the waiting stone floor but Jareth's chest with a soft "Oomph!" He staggered backwards as her body collided against his, and he wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling to the side, moving forward slowly to gently lay her back down on the edge of the bed.

Almost defiantly, she sat up and stammered, looking from his concerned gaze to her bandaged ankle. "Thank you…what…happened?"

He had fought not to laugh as she sat up, making a face at the idea of standing down for anything before he started to explain, sitting down in one of the chairs once more so that he was eye level with her. "I apologize, Sarah, but I'm afraid you're in no state to solve the labyrinth. When you fled the fierys, you broke your ankle and you'll have to rest a—"

Sarah cut him off with a moan. "Broken? I can't—I can't stay here that long! I have to solve the labyrinth! I have to go home; this will take _weeks, _I…."

Whether she would have trailed off or continued rambling, Jareth wasn't sure but he leaned forward, grabbing her hands and running his thumb over the backs of them as he tried to sooth her, "Sarah, relax, it will only be a few days."

She looked up at him, still with a relaxed sort of astonishment on her face. "Days?"

He nodded at her, a small smile playing at his lips. "Time moves quicker here and so wounds heal faster, at least, most of them do." His smile stayed but it had a sad look as he said the last part and his eyes became glassy with heartbreak.

Sarah dropped her head to start at the ground, suddenly unable to look at his watery eyes. "I suppose a few days couldn't hurt, do you—do you know how long I'll be gone in real time—I mean, outside of the labyrinth?"

He paused momentarily, thinking of the difference in time between the realms. "Well," he said, "the labyrinth times moves about twice as fast so if you're here approximately ten more days because of your ankle, you'll be missing for only five but, that is, you've already been missing for a day and a half as it is."

"Hmm," Sarah mused, "I suppose that's not too bad…still, well, never mind."

"What, Sarah?" He asked, filled with a newfound anxiousness. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Oh, it's nothing," she assured him, afraid she would hurt his feelings again, "it's just, ten days is an awfully long time to be sitting still."

She felt herself grow angry as he merely chuckled, but then carefully helped her onto her good foot. "Come with me," he invited, and she pulled herself away from the sparks as he helped her up, his arms holding her securely.

"No, I'm fine," she fell back on the bed again, looking warily at him. Had he deliberately sent that shiver through her? He just looked at her confusedly, and she shook her head. She was imagining things. She had to just be missing Michael, and it was causing a weird energy build up. Yes, that had to be it.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" He offered her his hands, his arms raised in case she fell again. Carefully she slipped her hands into his and slid them up his arms to grip his elbows as he helped pull her up and steady herself. "Sarah, you can't walk," he reminded her, eyeing her ankle as she struggled to maintain her balance on only her left foot.

Pulling herself away to hop along on one leg, she nearly toppled over and grabbed at Jareth's shoulder for balance. "Alright," she agreed, "maybe I can't walk. But I'm not getting help with this."

Jareth rolled his eyes, growing annoyed with her childish behavior. "That's enough of this," he grabbed her under her arms to support her but she could feel his chest against her back and his hot breath tickling her neck and she spun out, falling on her bottom on the hard floor. Rolling his eyes once more, he walked over to her, "Really Sarah, do you want your ankle to heal?" Before she could protest he bent over and picked her up, cradling her as he had when she was unconscious and tightening his grip as she began to wriggle to get free, finally making it out of the room and down the hall as she eventually stopped fighting and settled to just pout, her arms crossed across her chest as he held her like a baby.

As she was carried down the hall, Sarah tried to occupy herself with ideas of where he could be taking her but the comfortable warmth of his arms was too much for her and she simply sighed dreamily and leaned her head against his chest, her eyes tracing over the perfect planes of his face. _No!_ She chastised herself, he's not perfect he's just '_undeniably handsome…'_ floated to the top of her mind and she pushed it away, angry with her own mind for going against her.

Jareth couldn't be handsome he was…but no, no he wasn't evil. He had saved her… She shook her head a little to clear her thoughts and let herself slip over into a peaceful sort of trance, tranquil as could be as she just felt his hair tickle in front of her, smelling wonderfully.

Nearing the gigantic wooden doors, Sarah felt she should get down so they could open them, but she couldn't bring herself to be the one to separate the two of them and so he stayed, still relaxing in Jareth's arms as the doors swung open before her and she suddenly found herself in the most fabulous room she had ever been in.

As if by magic, Sarah's eyes grew wide with excitement and she began to scramble for the shelves, suddenly forgetting her ankle was broken and Jareth had to struggle to keep her from falling as she tried desperately to reach a shelf.

Letting her down, she clutched one bookcase for support as she gazed in awe at the room around her. The enormous windows let the morning sunlight dance through the room, illuminating the thousands of books in the two-level library. Sarah couldn't believe her eyes as she glanced at the books shelved behind her, all storybooks.

"Did you…?" She didn't finish her sentence, there was no possible way the library could have been there for any other reason, especially with the way Jareth gave her his crooked grin as he watched her take it all in.

Still grinning, he answered, "Did you really think I would keep you here without anything to entertain you?" Sarah wobbled as she tried to walk, clutching a table for support as she came near him and he took a few tentative steps forward, arms up to catch her if she fell.

But this time it would have been deliberate.

Once she got near enough to Jareth, Sarah threw her hands around his waist, her head leaning against his heart for only a second before she lifted her head to look in his eyes and pull herself up, hands on his shoulders to kiss him.

Author's Note: Okays, I'm going to leave it off there, I'm a bitch, aren't I? I'm sorry everyone if the time is a little bit off for labyrinth-mortal realm difference but, I figured she was in the labyrinth for ten hours and she left the mortal world at about seven and came back as the clock chimed midnight so I figured it was about twice as fast there.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Regrets?

Jareth's eyes opened wide with surprise and he heard her whimper against his lips as her weight fell on her mangled ankle and, as if finally absorbing what was happening, he was kissing her back and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her weight off of her ankle as he held her as tightly as he could against himself.

Feeling him pull her close, Sarah slid her arms up to hold his neck, her fingers winding through his hair as she licked his upper lip and then, as if from an electric shock, pulled herself back, Jareth's bewildered face still just a little too close to hers. "I—" She couldn't look at him and instead reached a hand for the table as Jareth finally got his wits back as well, letting her go while stepping forward as she wobbled in her attempt to balance herself. "No, no," she blushed slightly, swatting his hand, "I can do it myself."

Confused, he felt the only thing he could do was run away and so he nodded without a word, and strutted as calmly as he could manage to the staircase, shooting up the stairs and selecting a random book as he dropped into a regal chair that sat near the polished railing.

He flicked open the cover of the book, his eyes barely even skimming the pages as he flipped through them, watching Sarah struggling to walk and then the despair hit him, he had felt so _fabulous_ and then she just pushed him away. What could be wrong? It had seemed that, for the first time he could possibly remember, everything was _perfect_ and then she just stopped, insisting on pulling herself away from him all the time.

Downstairs, Sarah selected a book with an emerald binding and intricate designs embedded upon the cover, depicting a fairy-tale world. Holding it like a baby with her one arm, the book pinned tightly between her arm and her chest, she staggered along the table, her other hand gripping the wood so tightly her knuckles gleamed white as she carefully pulled herself along, finally dropping resignedly on a scarlet couch, her legs crossed as she began flipping through the pages.

But she couldn't read. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't bring her eyes to focus on the words, her mind blurring them into grey fuzz on the page. She glanced and, from the corner of her eye, she dared not look fully at him, Jareth was watching her over the top of is book. She fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze and turned the page to put up the illusion she was reading the book.

Still watching her, Jareth's thoughts swarmed through him. Why couldn't he ever control himself? Why did he have to have these emotions? Why was _she_ making it so much worse? His gloved fingers still played absentmindedly with the pages as he mused over his problems. Just watching her as she struggled to get about tore him to pieces. He should have been watching her, he should have gotten there quicker but…_It's my fault_, he sighed inwardly, _I was being selfish once more_. Still wallowing in his thoughts, Sarah's voice jolted him back to reality.

"I'm—can I read this somewhere else?" She brandished the book as she sat regularly on the couch, her injured foot not quite touching the floor.

He nodded, "Of course," and began to stand but she stopped him again.

"Oh, no," she said, "I can make it myself," she assured him.

Feigning casualness, he waved a hand at her. "As you wish," he said, sitting back in the chair. He felt that horrible ripping inside of himself as she struggled, managing to finally get up and hobble over to the door, the book held tightly against her chest as she pulled the door open with her free hand.

Finally, wheezing from her exhaustion, Sarah reached one of the first rooms along the corridor and hobbled in, her hands tracing the walls as she made her way to the chair that stood on the other side of the room. She felt herself collapse in it, throwing her useless leg to dangle over one of the chair's arms as her other foot brushed against the floor in front of the chair. Now she was finally sitting, she smiled, laughing internally at the sight she must have made as she hopped one-legged, arms flailing, down the hall out of her stubbornness.

Determined to read, she leaned the spine of the book against her leg and skimmed through the pages but, now instead of Jareth's gaze, her thoughts prevented her from doing so. She sighed, still fingering the pages as she thought to herself. Why had she kissed him? She was _dating_ for Christ's sake and James, what was she supposed to do when she got back? If she _ever_ got back, she reminded herself. But…she had been with him for so long but kissing Jareth… She mentally shook herself, angry that she was so lost. It was so obvious that he'd realized what he did wrong but that didn't mean she should just fall into his arms. But she _wanted_ to. "Hmmm," she mused, "I can't do anything right now, can I?"

"You defeated my labyrinth," Jareth reminded her gently.

Her hair flew across her face as she jerked her head in his direction and, seeing him leaning casually, arms crossed, against the door frame she jumped out of the chair, finally realizing it was his throne, and temporarily forgetting the broken ankle she had, sending herself flying to the stone floor, her hand only just stopping her from hitting the ground head-on. Stammering, she pushed herself up so that she sat with her legs crumpled underneath her in the middle of the floor, "I'm sorry I hadn't—"

He rushed forward to help her, kneeling with one knee on the ground though he didn't touch her. "Its fine, I would have said something if it bothered me, are you alright?"

She mentally checked for injuries but could only feel a few minor bruises beginning to blossom from where she had crash-landed. "I'll be okay," she started, and then realized what he said, "How long were you watching me?"

A look of guilt passed over his face quickly before he answered her. "Not long," he promised, offering his arms to help her up. Frowning slightly, she pushed away her thoughts, and allowed him to help her up, his arm sliding around her back so that he could support her. "Where would you like to go?"

Sarah thought carefully to herself, finally realizing she was growing ridiculously hungry. Did they _ever_ eat around here? "Would you happen to," she acted as casual as she could, "I don't know, have any food in this castle?"

Jareth grinned and went to pick her up once more but she hopped back on her good leg, her hand clutching his shoulder to ensure she didn't fall. "Oh no, not that again," she warned, not wanting to find herself just admiring him once more.

"Sarah, honestly," he said softly, his breath hot on her neck, "Let's be reasonable, you have such a hard time walking."

"I know, I know," she tried to think desperately of how else she could get around. "Turn around," she said.

Rolling his eyes, he turned so that she could reach her arms around his neck, jumping up on his back as he carried her, piggy-back down to the dining hall.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Missing Something

Chapter 8: Still Missing Something

"What was it, Sarah," Jareth ventured as he made his way toward her room, "that you were thinking of before?"

"Oh," she breathed, her breath blowing strands of his hair around, "just nothing, well," she admitted, "something I'm missing."

"Ah," he answered in acknowledgement, beginning to ponder the idea as he pushed open the door to her bedroom. Turning he sat on the bed, so as to let her down as softly as possible and stood again. "I hope you can get past whatever's bothering you," he wished her and left, closing the door behind him.

Sarah watched the door for a second before she was torn away by the sound of something scratching over the stone floor and looked down in time to see a crystal roll against her foot. She smiled in thanks, looking again at the door, as if Jareth were still there.

Bending to pick it up, she laid down on her stomach across the bed, looking dreamily into the crystal. Unsure of how to work it, she muttered nervously to it, "Show me Toby?" The contents swirled and then she was watching Toby who was on the couch, absentmindedly watching cartoons. She laughed to herself; at least he wasn't too worried. She heard the doorbell ring inside the little orb and Toby jumped up excitedly, racing down the hallway to let his friend, Henry, in. She was able to content herself the rest of the afternoon that way, watching her sweet brother playing, occasionally catching his smile.

But her previous thoughts still crept into her mind and she rolled on her back, arms crossed behind her head as she gazed at the high-up canopy. Sighing, she reached her right hand out to grab the crystal, letting it drop on her stomach while she continued to ponder over kissing Jareth. _Was_ it wrong? She began to slip fretfully into her thoughts as she muttered to it, "Show me Michael."

About two hours later, a soft knock woke her from her reverie. "Miss," it started, pushing the door open and poking its round head in, "His Majesty would like you to join him for dinner."

Sarah nodded and swept the crystal off her stomach, some force inside of her resigning to having dinner with him for once and she began hobbling towards the goblin, which retrieved something from behind the door, pushing a wheelchair forward as it returned. "The master had this made for you," it finished, bowing before backing out.

It was a beautiful chair, with sparkling ivy winding through the wheels and the leather seat was pressed with intricate designs of the labyrinth. Sarah ran her fingers lightly over the imprints on the chair, mesmerized by the incredible attention to detail. "It's amazing," she whispered, leaning against the wall as she pulled it back towards herself in order to sit in it. The leather was soft against her body, and it was so much easier to move through the halls but, after only passing two rooms, she stopped and managed to get herself standing on her own again. She looked sadly at the beautiful chair, but she couldn't sit in it. There was something demeaning about being that low to the ground, and she wouldn't be sitting down when she needed her confidence more than anything. So, with her newfound determination, and thickheaded-ness, she limped down the hallway.

Rounding a corner, Sarah crashed into Jareth, not even scraping the floor by the time he caught her wrist, pulled her up. "Sarah!" He exclaimed, sliding an arm around her to hold her up. "Why aren't you using your wheelchair?" His eyebrows nearly met as he looked at her with concern and Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"Thought I was blowing you off or something?" She teased, and then added seriously, "Were you out here looking for me?"

He nodded a little, "Yes, it was a bit disconcerting how long it took you to arrive."

She felt a small bit of happiness burst inside her, a little smile in her heart over his concern. "I'm fine," she assured him, "I just couldn't use the wheelchair." She steadied herself against the wall and his hands reluctantly slipped away from her waist.

"Was there something wrong?" He glanced in the direction of her room, "I'll have another one made immediate-"

Sarah cut him off. "It was beautiful, and thank you," she looked at him with her eyes wide for a moment, their faces too close. She could see the different swirls in his eyes and feel his breath against her face, and then she ducked her head down. "I just couldn't bring myself to sit in it, I was too low to the ground and…it's just me being crazy." She shook her head as if shrugging off the thought.

"Well," Jareth said, "I suppose we should be off, dinner awaits."

"Yeah," she muttered in agreement, "let's go." She thought for a while as she walked, wondering what she would have. Every year, after she got more along with her stepmother, she would make a surprise of one of her favorite meals for her birthday. She didn't even know what food they would regularly _eat_ here, let alone what she would like. Sarah sighed inwardly, not wanting to upset Jareth after all he had done for her, but all the same wishing she could be home again.

"Sarah, could I help you?" Jareth watched her, a slight bit of amusement as she hobbled down the hallway. She looked up at him, unsure of accepting his help. She was growing more and more stubborn as she stayed here, but he spoke before she could protest. "It's just, I'm sorry to say it, you look a bit ridiculous doing that, and your dinner might grow cold."

She pondered over it for a minute, nodded, "Sure." She reached an arm out and he came next to her, sliding under her arm and grabbing behind her knees to pick her up. They only walked for a short time though, before he set her down, his free hand then reaching to open the door. "No magical openings?" She teased.

He laughed lightly, "I would think, for this, you would like to be on your own two," he glanced down at her, leaning against the wall so as not to put weight on her right leg, "one and a half feet." Grinning, he pushed the doors wide open to the swelling burst of sound that echoed out, "SARAH!"

Her eyes opened wide in excitement as her friends rushed forward to her, and she grabbed at the table for support throwing her arms around Ludo before dropping, on her good leg, to a knee to hug Didymus and Hoggle. "I can't believe it!" She scratched Ambrosious on the head, a smile stretching her face as she talked excitedly to her friends.

Jareth smiled as the food was brought out and the friendly creatures slowly returned to the table, her cake came out as well, the same time as their meal, and they all sang joyously. It was a magnificent creation, chocolate with intricate roses on the top and fairies painted along the sides, small enough just for them, but gorgeous all the same. She just smiled at him, talking with all of her friends as they feasted.

Once their meal was finally finished, the group fooled around, Sarah (sadly attempting to) dance with each of them, laughing as Ambrosious continuously jumped to her hips when she swung with Ludo, his enormous arms holding her up. Her laughter rang through the castle like music for the majority of the night, until at last her friends began to leave, giving her their best wishes as they did so.

Taking her back to her room, Jareth carried Sarah again while she grinned up at him. "How did you know?" She asked. True, she had been more upset over missing Toby, and was still confused over what to do with Michael because…no, she didn't know what she thought of Jareth. He was…sweet and attractive but, he _kidnapped_ her and, she pushed the thoughts away. Nonetheless, since she realized it was her birthday, she was only too glad that he had given her such a lovely party.

He raised an eyebrow, tilting his head down towards her. "Did you really think I would forget your birthday?" Nearing the door, he bent his knees a little, moving his arms so that she could slide to the ground, but she kept her arms up, her hands resting on his shoulders as she leaned against the door.

There was a soft smile on her face that was almost close to his. He could feel the warmth rushing over him again, and the nervousness, but he didn't move as the electric sparks crept up his spine. Then he saw her emerald eyes, wide and watching him and he leaned forward, his lips only just brushing hers as she ducked her head down, her hand quickly turning the handle to open the door and she took a small step backwards. "Thank you," she whispered and closed the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Acceptance

Chapter 9: Acceptance

Sarah slid down against the door, her hands coming up to her face and running irritatedly through her hair. The strands tangling through her fingers only calming her slightly, she let out a frustrated shriek. "Why?" she muttered. "It's not fair!" She sighed, more exhausted than resigned to her anger and leaned back against the door. Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she pushed herself up along the door and dropped into the seat before her vanity.

Reaching for the brush, she began to gently stroke her hair back into place while watching herself. _This is your fairy tale,_ she thought, _a perfect one. But…why does Mike's face keep coming up?_ She sighed, partially miserably and partially dreamily as she thought of Jareth leaning forward to kiss her. It had all been so…romantic and then Michael's face just flashed before her eyes and she felt plagued with guilt. She was, after all, still his girlfriend but, she brooded, there's just no _magic_.

She shook her head, pressing the brush gently on the vanity desk. "You're here now," she whispered to herself. "You might never go back. Forget guilt, just forget Michael." She repeated the words in her head, ordering herself to follow them before smiling; her joy returning now her frustration was spent. "This might turn out to be fun," she decided, stumbling over to the bed and collapsing in its warmth, her face smiling into the pillows as she fell asleep thinking of her wonderful friends.

Meanwhile, Jareth sat in his own room, contemplating what had happened with a bit heavier a heart than Sarah's. He, after all, had been entirely let down, and didn't have any thoughts of friendship to console him. Spinning a crystal ball in his hand, he stared absentmindedly out the window at his prized labyrinth, remembering Sarah as she conquered it.

But no thoughts, no matter of who, could take his mind off of what he had seen in her crystal when the door opened. Sleeping peacefully in the orb was the image of her boyfriend in the human world. He sighed, miserable. He had long since thought she had at least started to forget about Michael, even begin to love him, Jareth but…perhaps he was wrong. "Is it wrong?" he murmured, the crystal dissolving in his hands as he slouched a little bit more. "Does she still love him?"

His eyes trailed towards a newly formed crystal, daring himself to spy, see if she were watching the man at the moment. Shaking his head, he threw it away, reminding himself, _She's here, you can't ask for any more._ Finally at least semi-content, he stood and walked to the window, leaning against it and looking to the horizon where her house could still be seen, just waiting for her to return. "Maybe," he whispered to the air, "maybe she'll see my heart one day."

The next morning Sarah awoke as a goblin was bustling around, cleaning, or trying its best to do so. "Morning," she greeted a bit tentatively, pulling herself out of bed, and changing into, what he had finally surrendered a drawer full of, Jareth's clothes. He had even offered to give her some of his more elaborate outfits, but she insisted on wearing a plain pair of tights and lovely poet's shirts, they were more her style. Grabbing the crutches he had made for her, Sarah began to limp down the hall, knowing Jareth would have the breakfast ready, somehow as soon as she arrived.

Upon reaching the grand doors, they swung open and she sat down to Jareth only feet away from her, again, somehow always there before her. "Good morning," he smiled, as he had the past few days she had been dining with him. She nodded, smiling back towards him and grabbing a bit of food before greeting him as well.

"Jareth," she said as he started his own food, looking up at her attentively, she took a breath in, always flattered with his concern over every syllable she breathed. "I've been getting a little bored, reading all of the time," she ventured, then added hastily, "not that I don't absolutely love all of the books you brought in, they're…," she breathed in, dreamily almost this time, passionate about the stories, "amazing but I was hoping I could maybe have a tour of the castle?"

He swallowed, leaning back in his chair a bit as he pushed his plate gently away from him. She licked her lips uneasily, unsure of whether he would grant her wish, or be offended after all he had done. "Of course," he smiled, "how about right now?"

With Sarah struggling on the crutches, the tour took most of the day, pausing for a delicious lunch. She was much too stubborn to let Jareth simply carry her, constantly insisting she needed to have a clear head. He felt at least a little comfort each time she said it. He knew, as much as he was troubled over her conflict, he knew he was creeping his way into her affections. But all he did was live in dread of the ending of the following days, when she would be healed, and trying the labyrinth over again.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tonight Will Be the Night…

Chapter 10: Tonight Will Be the Night…

Jareth sat miserably in his room; sure that Sarah was already long on her way into the labyrinth, running back to _him._ He covered his eyes, misery coursing through him but he wouldn't cry. Instead, he pulled up behind his eyelids the bittersweet memory of Sarah, from earlier that morning, his eyes almost watery while he reminisced.

She sat on her bed, leaning forward on her hands as she watched him, her foot in his lap. He smiled, upset but always loving her smile, especially when it was for him. Carefully, his fingers held her ankle as he unwrapped the bandages wound around her foot. "It should be all better now. Can you walk alright?" She pulled her foot away, jumping up and watching her feet excitedly as she moved around.

"It's all better!" she exclaimed as he stood slowly, watching her. Bursting forward, she threw her arms around his waist for one brief second before she released him and ran out.

Without a word.

A single tear slid down his face as he, again, watched her midnight hair fly around the door and he brushed it away angrily, forcing the memory away before walking over to his bed, sinking into the covers and letting a heartbroken sleep cradle his mind.

Meanwhile, Sarah ran through the Goblin City, so excited over her foot that she was spending another day with Hoggle, the two of them making a voyage to visit Didymus and Ambrosious, and maybe even Ludo.

For nearly an hour, the two of them picked their way through the forest. "Didymus!" she sang, nearing his tree. Ambrosious rushed out to greet her, with Didymus close behind him. Kneeling, she gave him a tight hug, scratching Ambrosious on the head as she did so. "It's so great to see--!" she exclaimed, cut off as Ludo came to say hello, picking her up from behind in a bear hug.

"Saaa—rraaah!"

"Ludo!" She spun around as he put her town and hugged him, rubbing her hand over his head. "It's so good to be able to walk, to see all of you!" She fell back down on her feet, dusting her loose tights of the glitter that had fallen off of him as he hugged her, a nuisance that covered the entire labyrinth world outside of the castle.

"Milady, would you be getting hungry?" Didymus asked her, tapping her arm gently with his cane.

She looked down at her stomach, rubbing it gently. "I am, a bit."

"Ludo want FOOD!" He roared, not so much menacingly as just loud.

Didymus ushered them all forward, opening a door to what seemed an underground home. "Come along!"

Sarah bent over, her hair sliding over her shoulder as she ducked into the small entrance, shocked that Ludo ever made his way through and followed Didymus to what was actually a quite spacious underground room, a quaint wooden table in the middle to sit around. "I'll fetch some tea!" He announced, bustling around as his guests found places at the little round table.

Ludo pulled a chair out as gently as he could with his enormous hands, sitting down carefully and looking even more immense as he tried to squeeze his knees underneath the less-than-human-sized table.

Finally, Didymus pushed teacups in front of them and filled them, seating himself in the last remaining seat as Ambrosious paced around, eventually collapsing in a heap near Hoggle and watching him intently for any possible scraps he would surrender. Eventually, the small talk began and everyone was quickly involved with talking and having fun once more. As the lights began to dim from the entrance, Sarah glanced up. "I suppose I should go soon, there's probably only an hour of light left."

Didymus glanced up, "I'll be with you to the door, milady." Ambrosious wagged his shaggy tail as she gave him a quick belly-scratch good-bye, and Hoggle pushed his seat back to stand as well.

"May as well go back now, don't want you getting lost or anything." He said gruffly, scurrying towards her. It was obvious he still had a bit of a crush on the girl, but he was getting over it.

Just as she neared the exit, Didymus called out to her. "Could I visit, milady? That is, now that Sir Toby knows of us?"

Sarah paused, turned fully around. "Visit?"

He stumbled over the words slightly. "When…when you go back…there. Can we visit from now on, that the boy knows?"

She swallowed, having nearly forgotten that was why she waiting for her foot to heal. The past few days she had spent with Jareth, she wouldn't deny anymore, they were wonderful and, she hadn't even remembered that she was supposed to be staying here forever. "I," she started to say. But she _could_ stay. "I'll make sure to call on you whatever may happen."

Returning to the castle, Sarah walked through the halls almost nervously. Everything seemed so _empty._ She found herself looking carefully around the corners, the eerie silence disturbing her until she reached her room. When she pushed the door open, she saw her enormous, soft bed and her exhaustion pressed its way into her mind. Looking at the pillows, she collapsed onto the bed, curling underneath the comforter and slipping peacefully into a nap.

When she finally awoke, the red sky had turned to a dusky purple, the ethereal twilight casting strange lights around her room as her stomach began to grumble ever so slightly. "Oh," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, "dinner. I guess I forgot to eat much before." She neared the door, her fingertips less than an inch from the golden handle when suddenly she stopped, turned to look at the wardrobe set against the wall.

Something in it was calling to her, as if she should dress for dinner. She wasn't sure why, but she felt she should. There was something special about tonight. Shaking her head, she made for the door again before turning around and walking up to the wardrobe, throwing open the doors and frowning slightly at the selection of gowns before her. They were all grand, fabulous colors and with intricate designs sewn on them each. Her fingers traced over the different fabrics before she finally found a perfect scarlet.

Its slim arms clung to her, hanging off of her shoulder and reaching just short of her elbows, her bust slightly exposed with the cut of the shirt. The waist was tight, seemingly boned but she could feel her skin as her hands smoothed her wrist, and a lace pattern was sewn over the whole top half, a slight fringe at her elbows. The skirt, like silk, only more….she couldn't think of a word. Magical, would be the only way to describe it, hung, bloody but not so much frightening as entrancing from just above her hips and she found a dainty pair of red satin slippers inside to match it, pulling her hair back with a ribbon so that curls fell over her shoulders before she finally stopped before the mirror.

Smoothing the dress carefully with her hands, her eyes ran over her reflection and she was shocked. It was as if she was a different girl, she had never seen herself so beautiful. Stepping towards the door, she paused, turned back to the new girl in the mirror and looked over the way she had chosen so carefully something and knew suddenly it was to make him happen. Not so much shocked, but more finally acknowledging it, she whispered, the tips of her fingers covering her lips, "I'm falling for him."

She stared at the slightly vampiric beauty that watched her from the glass before turning, hurrying away before she could think of it again. Heading down the hallway, she made her way to the dining hall, pressing the door open to look in the empty room. Once she entered, the cluster of goblins jumped about, a few rushing to bring steaming plates of food out to her, others plainly disappearing from sight as she walked cautiously towards the empty table, alone in the enormous room.

"Master!" A goblin burst into the room, swinging the door open, and Jareth stayed in his collapsed position on the bed. Slightly aggravated, but more of a cover from being heartbroken, he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, not looking up.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Dinner is ready, we've brought out dis-" It scrambled over words, but Jareth cut it off.

"I have no will to eat, dispose of it as you please."

"But sire!" He spoke quickly, not to be cut off again. "She waits for you!"

Jareth sat up quickly. "She?" He was looking at the goblin but really trying to convince himself. "There's no way," he whispered, standing up and spinning a crystal in his hand. Sure enough, there she sat, more beautiful than ever in a passionate red gown. In an instant he changed into a black outfit that would match her gown perfectly, a velvety coat hung over him, softer than midnight and a deep grey, like wispy clouds at night was his matching shirt as he hurried out of the room, lest he keep her waiting.

Rounding the final corner, he entered the room gracefully, coming to sit next to her. "You look dazzling," he promised her, too eager to apologize first, but was able to as soon as he assured her of how amazing she looked. "I'm sorry that I wasn't here on time I was…preoccupied."

She smiled widely at him, her hand touching his gloved one. "Its fine," she promised, "I've only been here for but a few minutes." She began to cut at her food, trying her best to do so properly as the two dined, Jareth never able to take his eyes off of her as they talked, an uncomfortable sort of air in the room that neither took much notice of, the air from the massive amount of goblins that were creeping through to watch them. Finishing their meal, Sarah stood, nodded her head and walked away from the table, heading back to her own room.

Jareth, somehow contented with having dinner with her, walked back to his own room, returning to sit in his chair happily as he reflected on his dinner with Sarah and her shining smile. Nearly reaching her own room, Sarah turned around and began to hurry determinedly towards Jareth's.

As she reached it, she nearly slammed the door open, almost shouting at him in her semi-insulted rage. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The door banged against the stone wall as she finished her exclamation, standing expectantly as she awaited his answer.

He stuttered slightly, sitting straighter, a bit shocked at her suddenness. "What are you talking about?"

She brought her hands up angrily, fighting with herself in a way, as she carried on, not so much looking at him as she walked a bit, sometimes staring him in the eyes as she carried on. "I come back to this castle and get into this dress I can barely _breathe_ in, I'm quiet and try to do everything I can to learn a goddamn thing about you and when it's all over you get up and walk _away_!? What is going on here?" She finally paused, seeing herself in the mirror again and an entirely new shock coming over herself.

The girl, wearing the same clothing, for sure, that stood in the mirror was an entirely new girl again. Sarah crept closer to it, her fingers gently touching her face, her neck, her shoulders, and the girl in the mirror did them with her. It had to be her, there was no other option but she looked so…extraordinary. Her eyes weren't a simple green but a brilliant emerald that sparkled from her white face. Her hair, still soft, was an amazing midnight black, with one hundred shades in it and she was so…delicate. "What's this?"

Jareth stepped forward, directly behind her so that his face appeared beside hers in the mirror. "Do you like it?" He whispered into her ear. "It's a special sort of mirror, I'm sure you can see that. It shows you how the person that loves you sees you." She stepped closer to it, still mesmerized with her reflection and Jareth could glimpse an attractiveness about his own reflection over her shoulder and felt a fleeting hope inside of him that she was realizing her own affections, in return, before she whirled on him.

"Don't distract me!" She spun so she couldn't see the mirror and started to advance on him, stopped as she nearly collided with him. "You wait here six years for me to return and now you can't even give me one goddamn kiss when I try my hardest to do everything the way you saw it in your stupid little vision of me living with you!" She paused a minute, taking in air and he didn't say anything. She started to calm herself down, growing a little embarrassed with her outburst and she turned to walk towards the door as he finally awoke, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, reaching his arms around her to hold her against himself and kissed her.

Note: Ohkay, I guess that's good for now. I'll send in the next chapter tomorrow, you have my word on it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: …We Say Good-Bye

Chapter 11: …We Say Good-Bye

Sarah brought her hands up, running them over her chest before she suddenly realized what she originally came in there for and shoved hard against him, fully ready to shout again until she saw his eyes. "YOU…." Her voice quieted down and she dropped her eyes to the floor a minute, trying not to look him in the eyes. Nothing had ever felt so _amazing_ before, and he tasted of the wind. Not cold, but soft against your back, a friend to guide you and she tried to clear her thoughts, nearly whispering now. "You can't just play around like that! It's…._nothing_ happens that way, you should have stopped me when we left and…" she trailed off a minute, looking up into his eyes again with the decision not to continue.

He stepped forward, slowly, so as not to scare or upset her somehow, and reached his arms out to gently touch her arms, his thumbs softly rubbing the area above her elbow in an attempt to sooth her. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to take a walk with me?"

She coughed, sort of mumbling something, but she nodded and turned to walk out of the room, Jareth holding the door for her. He strode to match her speed, growing a bit ahead of her so that he could lead her to his destination when she came up behind him, sliding her right hand into his left and holding his arm with her other hand, leaning her head slightly below his shoulder. He smiled, entwining his fingers with hers as he neared a small, modest wooden door. "Nearly there," he promised.

Reaching the door, he took his free hand and pushed it open, being one of the only single doors in the castle, and led her outside. Sarah could only gasp as she picked her head up from his shoulder. High stone walls surrounded the garden before her, and the starry night shone down on them. A slight fog, heavy and low, swirled around the bottom of the place, gathering over a lake, only about twenty feet wider across than a large pond, and the rich green grass stretched to every wall. Creeping up the walls were glittering ivy, and beneath them grew all colors of roses, wide and blooming along with small trees, weeping cherries and a very small willow, all creating a perfect, romantic, fairy tale garden.

"Jareth," she whispered and he looked down at her, smiling.

"You like it?"

She brought her left hand up over her mouth. "This is too beautiful." Her eyes swept around the magical place as she began to step forward, slowly, her arm stretching but her fingers never leaving Jareth's. When she finally stopped, and turned back to him, he saw the drying tears on her face.

"Sarah," he whispered, distressed, "what's wrong?" Her hand let go of his and rushed to her face to brush them away but he was quicker than her, his gloved hands holding her face as he brushed them away.

"It's nothing," she choked, not so much crying anymore, but awed with everything he would do for her, and the sheer magnificence of the beauty surrounding her.

His hands still cupped her face and he tipped it back up towards him, not allowing her to look away. "Sarah, don't lie to me," he said it softly; urging her to tell him what was the matter.

She shook her head, pulling it out of his hands and stepped back. "Why do you _do _this, Jareth? Why do you always have to play these games?" She began to cry again, the tears sliding down her face in her frustration. "You can't just be yourself! You have to be this goddamn king, and be emotionless and think that everything must be done with this precision, but you can't let the real you out! You have nothing to _prove_ Jareth; I don't _want_ the Goblin King! I want _you!_ Did you know that, Jareth? I think I _love_ you, and you still have to go on with this goddamn charade!" She finally slowed down; brushing angrily at her tears as she finally relaxed her arms. "If you really want to do anything for me please, I'm begging you. Right now. Do what you want the most, I don't care what you feel your expected to do, or what I want or how scared you are of what you feel just _do _it."

She stopped then, watching him expectantly for only a second before he moved forward quickly, advancing on her. For a moment she was scared, but knew Jareth would never hurt her. Not after he knew what the labyrinth had done to her. All of this, but within a second he had wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face in her hair. Sarah could feel herself stiffen as he first touched her, but she quickly melted in his arms, not bothering to wrap her arms around him as she leaned her head onto his heart.

The two were very silent as he held her. Carefully, she slid her arms out from where they were pinned against his chest and reached behind his neck, her fingers twirling in his hair. "Jareth, will you please do something else for me?"

"Yes," he murmured into her hair, his breath tickling her neck. "Anything."

"Please," she said, firmly, "take those stupid gloves off."

He laughed lightly, finally pulling away from her and holding his hands up for her to see as he slid the gloves off of each hand, dropping them to the ground. Not looking at his bare hands, he was about to ask why it mattered to her when she stepped closer to him and, sliding her hands into his, her fingers traced down his so that he could feel his hands shift and enable his fingers to envelop hers while she ran her thumbs in circles over the backs of his hands.

When Sarah tipped her head towards his, Jareth turned his down so that their foreheads pressed together and he smiled as he saw all of her teeth shining. Lightheartedly, he blew gently in her face so she laughed and turned her head down. Trying to keep to his promise, he began to act how he wanted. "What are you thinking about, right now?"

Sarah's tongue slid over her lips quickly, and she turned her head down, trying to find a single thought to focus on before she finally turned her head up, staring intently at his eyes. "How, on my birthday, I got to dance with everyone but you."

Jareth's smile twitched at his lips again, not that it was ever really gone at any point of the night, and he took her hands to place them on his shoulder, moving his other arm to lead her as he began to step. The light fog swirled around their ankles as Sarah and Jareth spun together, making their way around the garden with their eyes locked together. The more they danced, the further the fog began to creep away until Sarah finally looked down and saw herself ….dancing…on top of the pool of water.

She gasped, "Jareth," grabbing at him to cling onto his chest, her arm more securely around his neck as her other still held his hand, she glanced slightly fearfully at the water.

In turn, he tightened his grip around her waist, holding her firmly as he spoke. "Ssssh, don't be frightened, Sarah. I'll always keep you safe. Look—look at its beauty."

Still holding him tightly, Sarah glanced at him, and seemed to grow more confident from his eyes and looked down. Beneath her she could see the brilliant stars reflected, broken only occasionally by over-sized goldfish scooping at a bug. "It's…magnificent," she whispered, looking back up to him.

He started to spin once more, but she didn't let go. Instead, her eyes remained transfixed on him, suddenly realizing how _wonderful_ he was. Her hand stretched across his shoulders, she gripped him tightly to pull herself a bit higher as she kissed him, her lips pressing against his as her other hand slid out of his and reached behind his neck.

Jareth's eyes opened wide with surprise, but he quickly reached his other arm behind her back, holding her as close as he could while he fell back, not sure how to do anything properly anymore, much less magic. Reaching behind him, he felt the soft grass as he laid down before she pulled back, her hands still on his neck as she looked down at him, her hair falling around her to frame her grinning face. "Let's go inside," she said, and, after a second of silence, raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Slightly shocked, especially at the speed of things, Jareth nodded, leaning himself forward as she sat back on her knees. Jareth leaned back on his hands and she kissed him lightly on his lips before she stood up, her hands pulling his up as well. She hurried through the hallway, holding his hands behind her as he followed her, only inches behind until they reached his door. Jareth suddenly stopped walking, not to stop her, but to cause her to spin backwards, into his arms. Grinning mischievously at her, he held her tightly against himself as he kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

Her hands holding the back of his head, Sarah's fingers tangled into his hair as Jareth's hand slid down her leg and she wrapped herself around him, his other hand struggling for the doorknob. Finally, the door swung open and he kicked it shut as he made his way to the bed, the two of them falling down on top of it.

Jareth woke up as the sun began to trickle through the windows, and he looked to his side where she, Sarah, still lay sleeping. He felt the happiness burst through him, he couldn't _believe_ it. She had stayed with him, they had _slept_ together and she was still here! He wasn't dreaming, she was there, only inches away from him, breathing in and out so peacefully.

He turned on his side, watching as a midnight lock fell down from her shoulder. Reaching over, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder blades and pulled her closer to himself and she, still sleeping, nuzzled her head into his neck. His eyes gleaming, Jareth bent his head to gently kiss the soft stretch of skin where her neck met her shoulder and then trailing kisses along her collarbone. Sarah woke, laughing and curling towards his touch, "Stop it," she giggled, sleep still in her voice.

Grinning, he squeezed her once, and kissed her on the forehead as she looked up at him. "Good morning," he greeted.

Sarah slid her hands from his chest until they were around his neck. "Well," she said, "if it is morning, I suppose I have to go get dressed." He groaned as she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to slide out of his grasp. She bent her head forward more, kissed him lightly down his jaw bone until she neared his mouth and his hands slid up to her face. As she felt his fingers touch her face, she leaned into his hand, and then remembered what she was doing and slipped backward, too quickly for him.

Jareth moaned as she began to slide the dress back on. "That was cruel," he told her, sitting up. Smiling at him, she walked around the bed again to sit next to him, her hands on his shoulders as she gave him the kiss she had run from before. As their lips touched, he brought his hands up to her shoulders, rubbing her arms gently as she sighed, stood again and slid his hands off her arms.

"Don't be a baby," she scolded him jokingly, smiling as he tried to pull her back. "I'm just getting changed; I'll see you in just a few minutes." He rolled his eyes but let her go, throwing back the comforter as he left the bed as well, starting to change into a new pair of clothes as well.

He was grinning, and just buckling his vest over his poet's shirt when he heard her scream. Rushing into her room, he saw her, wide-eyed and terrified as she stared at the crystal left on her vanity. He ran over to her, trying futilely to comfort her as he ran his hands down her arms and stroked her hair but she was too freaked out already. Before he could ask her what had happened, she looked at him and choked out, "Toby….Toby ran away."

Jareth turned toward the crystal, where Sarah's parents were arguing over where he could be, both debating if he would have tried to go to her house. He heard the stepmother start talking about the troubles they had lately, and the father arguing over if Toby would go to Sarah's. With a wave of his hand, Jareth changed the crystal to show Toby, wandering somewhat aimlessly through the streets, calling out for Sarah.

She turned her head against Jareth's chest and sobbed, "It's my fault, he's out there looking for _me._"

He shushed her, stroking her hair again. "No, no, it's not your fault. It's my fault," and he felt a bit of shock as he realized it was. "He's just looking for you; I'm the one who took you away." Jareth felt himself growing upset as he knew what he had to do, for Sarah, if not for Toby. "Go to him," he whispered to her.

Sarah looked up at him, "But the…" she tried to protest about the size of the labyrinth, but Jareth pulled her over to the window. Waving his hand again, the stone walls began to twist, the castle's front gate having a direct, short path towards where her house sat. He tried to hide his face from her, pretending to stare at his labyrinth. "Take the crystal, go."

She looked at him almost fearfully before she grabbed the crystal and ran down the stairs. Within a minute she was running away, rushing through the labyrinth's new path and Jareth was watching her with tears in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Finally Home

Chapter 12: Finally Home?

Note: I apologize for me cheating you guys in the last chapter. It wasn't to be mean, but I felt I couldn't do that part well enough. Perhaps if I get better at it, I will replace it later. – Kat 3

Sarah could feel her body growing tired, but she willed herself on. After what felt like hours, she stopped, collapsing in a heap on the ground as she extracted the crystal that Jareth had given her from the shirt. "Show me Toby," she panted.

The ball spun and she saw Toby, wandering and lost somewhere. Rubbing her eyes, she tried her best to focus on his surroundings. Sarah squinted at the ball but she only saw grass and…and water. She brought it closer to her face and saw a bit of wood curving above him as he moved to sit down. "Wood…" she whispered, thinking, before it finally came to her. "A…a bridge…the park!" She jumped up with renewed energy as she began to race toward what had formerly been her favorite place in the world.

"Toby!" she shouted, rushing through the enormous park. "Toby!"

"Sarah?" A young voice called, loud but scared and nervous. Toby poked his head out from under the bridge, then came rushing out excitedly. "I knew it! I knew you would come back!"

"Oh, Toby!" She laughed slightly in relief as she dropped to her knees, Toby colliding with her in a hug. "Toby," she gripped him to her, "why would you do that? You scared us all to death!"

Sarah could feel Toby's hug tighten, unfortunately, as many young children do, he was hugging her around her neck. Still, she held him closer to her before she carefully pulled his fingers away from her throat and he started to explain in a hurried voice. "You…you were gone for nearly a week and…I was scared and….and that man….he was so….creepy and you….you seemed so scared….and….and….mom and dad wouldn't believe me….and….they said you just went to your house…and you wouldn't answer the phone…and you didn't come back for me, you _always_ come to finish stories and…and…and," he collapsed, sobbing in her arms for a minute as she ran her hand up and down his small back, trying her best to sooth him as he cried to her. "I was trying to find you."

"Sssh," Sarah rubbed his back for a few minutes before grabbing Toby's small shoulders and gently pushing him away. Rubbing his shoulders as she spoke, Toby wiped at his eyes. "Toby," she moved one hand to pick his head up when he tried to hide the tears on his face from her, "Look at me, now, Toby. Remember this, alright? You can never tell anybody about this, ever, okay? We have to keep this a secret, can you do that?"

He sniffled and nodded his head and she punched his cheek playfully. "Come on now, how about we get back home before your parents have strokes?" Toby nodded at her, stretching his arms up for her to carry him. A hand on her back, she felt her muscles starting to ache, but she reached forward and grabbed him anyway, knowing he needed security. Rubbing his hair as she walked, she hurried to the house.

When she neared the house, she could hear the worried arguing drift out the windows. Her eyes spotted a cop car parked on the road, and she knew they had called them. After all, Toby must have been gone for hours. Shifting him to one side, she pushed the door open with her left hand and walked through, closing it behind her and a flood of people rushed to the door. "My Toby!" Her step-mother shouted excitedly, grabbing at him while their father ran over to smother him as well. Sarah thanked the cops and let them out while her parents fussed over him, then turned their attention on her.

"Where have you been?" They asked, Toby still in their clutches. "It's been almost a week!"

She shrugged, her eyes darting to Toby, but she knew he would keep his promise. "I was at my apartment."

Her step-mother narrowed her eyes. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Sarah began to walk upstairs, Toby rushing forward after her. "I was very busy—I had a lot of work to get done for my book, the deadline was pretty close."

She paused a moment, then asked another question as her eyes flickered over Sarah's tights and over-sized blouse. "What in the world are you wearing?"

"Uhm," Sarah paused a moment for time, "thrift shop, wanted a new costume."

Both her parents just nodded, seemingly content. "Well," her step-mother said, "I guess I'll go put dinner on. I'll call you down when it's ready. Will you be staying tonight?"

Sarah glanced at Toby, who looked hopeful, and looked back down at her. "I think I'll be staying for a while for now—I just sent my book in so I should have some time off." It was all complete lies, she had sent her book in over a week ago, but Toby was too excited that she was staying to even ask about it. She always let him read her manuscripts first.

When they all finished dinner that night, Sarah offered to finish the story for Toby. "No!" He shouted at her, throwing his blanket down to go pick a book off of the shelf he had.

She stared at him, surprised. "Toby?" She asked, "Why not? You've been waiting forever to hear that story."

He turned to her, pouting. "You'll go away again!" He accused.

Sarah shook her head, trying not only to shoo away his thoughts but her own on the matter. "I'll start from when I started the labyrinth-don't you want to hear the adventure I had?"

She could see the battle raging in his head, but eventually Toby caved in and crawled back into his bed. Sarah fixed the comforter for him, and sat, holding his hand to assure him she wasn't going anywhere. "And then, he sent the Cleaners after us…" she sat for over an hour, finishing her story while her parents waited outside, happily.

"I'm so glad her and Toby get along so well now," her step-mother said.

Her father smiled, held his wife's hand and kissed her cheek. "Me too, I only hope she could be happier. I know her and Michael have been having problems lately."

His wife shook her head, leaning into him. "Don't worry too much about it, she seems better now, I think she'll be able to talk things out." She mumbled, starting to grow tired from her hysterics before. "He's a nice boy, and her birthday is the day after tomorrow. I'm sure he'll come up with something to just blow her away."

Her father sighed, hugging his wife as he stood up, walking towards their bedroom together. "I can only hope so."

Sarah awoke the day after that, her twenty-first birthday to Toby jumping on the bed and scrambling towards her, beating the mattress with his hands and shouting, "Happy Birthday!" She grinned, pulling him behind his knees so he fell backwards on her comforter.

"Relax, monkey."

He laughed, "Mom's making your favorite for breakfast! Come on, they're ready! And we're all going to watch movies together, all your favorites!"

She pushed the blankets back, standing and pulling the door open, nodding her head at him to get out. "Let's go," she said, somewhat dazed as she finally realized it _was _her birthday. Her eyes grew slightly foggy as she walked down the stairs, remembering the last time she turned twenty-one.

"Good, Sarah, you're awake," her step-mother greeted, and Sarah shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"Oh, good morning everyone," she sat down, helping herself to an excessive amount of chocolate chip pancakes. "God, these are amazing," she told Irene, "thank you so much."

As promised, when breakfast was finished, everybody settled in for a movie marathon that lasted half the day until finally the door bell rang. "Oh!" Irene jumped up, "That must be Michael!"

Sarah's heart suddenly dropped in her stomach, and she felt like throwing up as she realized she had cheated on him. Standing with her, she made her way towards the door with Irene, walking like a person condemned though she knew there was no way he would know where she was.

"Sarah!" He exclaimed, pulling her in a hug with a bouquet of flowers in one hand, leaning back to kiss her and she felt herself kiss him lightly back. She looked at the flowers, gently touching their brilliant colors before Irene took off the plastic around them and cut them for a vase.

From the kitchen she called, "Dinner's almost ready!" Sarah glanced at her, it was amazing how much better she got along with Irene but sometimes things were just too much. Still, Michael slid his hand into hers and the two of them went to sit at the dinner table, everyone trying their best to keep up a constant, happy conversation.

When the dinner finally ended, everybody left to mingle around the house, leaving Michael and Sarah to talk. It must have been hours, but the two of them sat, Sarah smiling and laughing while Michael told her about everything that had gone on while she was gone. Eventually, Irene poked her head in, "Toby's going to sleep in a few minutes," she told Sarah, "he was hoping you would tell him another story." Quickly she added, "Sorry to intrude," as she slipped out.

Sarah started to get up, and Michael stood as well, pushing his chair back in. "I suppose I should go to Toby," she said, and he leaned forward, kissed her cheek.

"Would you like to go out tomorrow?" He asked, his hand still in hers as she walked towards the door. Sarah felt the familiar storm raging in her head, none of her thoughts too clear as she forced herself to nod. "Great! I've got reservations to Pietro's, your favorite."

"Oh," she gasped, excited, "I can't believe you! You're amazing!"

Standing in the foyer, he put his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and kissing her. "Good night," he said, turning towards the door but as his hand touched the handle he suddenly turned, staring back into her face.

"Sarah," he said, nervously, "I'm sorry, but I've been thinking about what was going on before you left and I…I felt bad because you're right, did you know that? I should be more devoted and this should be a more important relationship at this point. Sarah," he dropped onto one knee. "I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. Please, Sarah, will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Choices

Chapter 13: Choices

She felt her world crashing down, no thought could make it across her mind, and she could barely hear her step-mother coming down the stairs, or her squealed "This is fabulous!" before she rushed back up the stairs.

"I…" she searched desperately for the words as the room spun. "I…don't know right now. I…I've got to…I need some rest," she tore her hand away from his and ran up to her room, nearly passing out as she reached the bed.

When Sarah awoke, it was in the early hours of the morning, and the room was an eerie purple; still containing all of the darkness of night but with an ethereal sort of feeling to it, but she couldn't appreciate it. The moment her eyes opened, everything came flooding back to her, and she curled up in the bed, moaning, pressing her face into the pillows as if to hide from her own thoughts. Suddenly, it was as if every thought that was fighting inside of her burst out, and tears began to pour out her eyes. They were fast, and somewhat angry, as if questioning her fate and then they gradually slowed down, each individual tear rolling gently off her cheek and soaking her pillow until she fell asleep again, silent the entire time.

The morning came, and it was late before Irene finally burst into the room, somewhat excited but you could tell she was disappointed Sarah hadn't accepted Michael's offer yet. "Sarah!" She greeted, rubbing her shoulder gently. Irene had started to get along much better with Sarah over the years, but when she wanted to do something, she could be incredibly selfish.

Sarah grumbled, rolling over, but eventually got out of the bed, rubbing her eyes as Irene blabbed on to her about god-knows-what before they reached the table, and she got to her point, placing a hand on her hip while the other supported her from the table. "Michael is a very nice boy, one of the best you could really ask for, why would you do such a thing to him?"

Instead of answering, Sarah nibbled her toast, but stopped, feeling a bit sick and dropped it on her plate before looking up at her step-mother. She was about to say 'Do what?' but she found herself in no mood to joke, or even argue really. She just wanted to sleep, forever. "I don't know," she answered truthfully.

An exasperated sigh escaped Irene's lips, but Sarah suppressed her anger easily, knowing that Irene was only worried for her as the rant began. "He's a very good man, Michael. He makes good money, he's well-mannered, he's attractive," Sarah started to tune her out, not so much deliberately but her mind was trying desperately to numb herself. She just didn't know what to do. "Sarah," she snapped, cutting into her momentary near-bliss, "he loves you."

'No!' She thought in her head, but shoved the thought away. Could she ever even get _back_ to the labyrinth? She shook her head slightly, knowing her step-mother was still watching as she slowly tilted her head up to her. "Irene," she started a bit softly, "I—I just feel a bit nauseous. I think I'm going to lay down for a while, okay?"

Suddenly Irene gasped, as if shocked, and rushed back to Sarah, feeling her head. "Oh!" She chastised herself, "I'm so sorry I did that Sarah, I mean, he is a great boy and all but this must have come as such a surprise to you! You're right, come along, you lay down and I'll get you a cool cup of water."

Sarah only nodded, no longer comprehending, as she clutched the railing to get up the stairs, curling into the bed again and covering herself with the comforter. A few moments later, the door creaked open and Irene brought her the water, waiting for her to swallow a bit but not pressing her any farther. "I'll just leave it here," she indicated the nightstand, placing an old magazine under the glass before she closed the door quietly behind her, only to be replaced by Toby, in Spider-Man pajamas.

"Hey Sarah," he greeted, and she slapped the bed gently, inviting him to come sit with her and he rushed forward, clambering up and sitting next to her stomach before changing his mind, snuggling down under the comforter into her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, glad to take care of someone other than herself. "What's going on?" He asked.

She swallowed, realizing no one had told him. "Did that man scare you?"

"Very much," she said, "but it wasn't his fault."

Toby made a confused sort of sniffle, and his hands hugged at Sarah's arms. "Its okay, Sarah," he tried to comfort her, "I was scared too."

She stopped a minute, wondering what he meant and she realized that he was talking about when Jareth took her. "Oh," she tickled his tummy a little bit, but he only laughed quietly, trying not to get distracted. "I suppose that wasn't as frightening to me as the first time it happened."

Toby's head pressed against her arm, and she wondered why he would never use a pillow, but she didn't care, glad to feel someone who loved her that didn't confuse her so much. "Mom told me that you and Michael are better now." Sarah nodded, not speaking, and bit her lip a bit as Toby continued. "Are you two going to be a mommy and daddy?"

Sarah brought her left hand up and stroked Toby's hair as he leaned into her, cuddling up against her. "I don't know, Toby," she could feel the thoughts edging their way back into her mind and she did her best to ignore them and focus on how soft Toby's hair felt between her fingers and how warm his cheek was against her arm. She sighed, the breath blowing through his blond hairs and he turned his head a little to look at her, knowing that something was truly troubling her that he couldn't understand because of the far-off look in her eyes.

"Sarah?" He asked, almost a whisper.

She didn't look down at him, but answered, the word so soft he could barely hear. "Yes?"

He wasn't sure about what her answer would mean to him, but he asked her anyway, not fully understanding anything that was happening, but he was trying. "Do you love him?"

She looked down at him, staring at his eyes and seemingly analyzing it before she finally answered, the glaze returning to her eyes as he could see her preparing to fall asleep again, "Yes, Toby. I love him."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Better Man

Chapter 14: The Better Man

A day or so later, Irene came downstairs to find Sarah in the kitchen, casually flipping pancakes in a pan as she sang along with the Beatles on the radio. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, wondering how much Sarah was trying to fool herself as she happily sang, "I'll pretend that I'm kissing those lips I am missing…" She leaned herself against the door frame, watching her suspiciously. What had brought this about when she had been making herself sick she was so stressed the past few days?

"Sarah?" she cut in, watching her and she glanced up at Irene, smiling as she moved a few of the pancakes onto a plate.

"Good morning," she greeted handing the plate to her. "Do you want to wake up Toby and Dad? They're pancakes are nearly ready."

Irene put the plate down, leaning forward on the counter to look at Sarah. "Who do you think you're fooling?" She asked her suspiciously, hoping she didn't push Sarah back into her misery but Sarah only turned around, a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Her step-mother only sighed, not sure how to deal with her. Could she have really gone into denial over this—or was this another stupid game that she wanted to play? "Sarah," she said cautiously, afraid the outcome might be an angry fit, "you shouldn't play games with this. How about we talk this over?"

Suddenly she slowed down, sliding the last of the pancakes off the pan so that they wouldn't burn and staring at them instead of facing Irene as she answered. "They're pancakes are ready," she whispered, and a single tear began to run down her face but she ignored it. "I'll go get them," she brushed quickly at the tear and rushed for the stairs, knowing Irene wasn't going to.

Minutes later, Toby came rushing down for the pancakes and his father followed quickly after, Sarah still avoiding Irene's questions as she made coffee for her paretns. "Toby," she grabbed his plate as he hurled himself into the kitchen, "I made your favorite."

"Chocolate chip!" He shouted, grabbing at the plate until Sarah handed it to him and he rushed to the table to start shoveling it into his mouth. Her father sat down quickly as well, slightly oblivious to what was happening, and Irene watched Sarah carefully as she left the room before following after her.

"Sarah," she called and Sarah paused, a hand on the railing. "Sarah, could we talk? Please?"

Without a word, Sarah turned and slowly shuffled down the stairs, following Irene to their sitting room and dreading what she expected was coming, but it wasn't the lecture she expected.

"You don't have to marry him," Irene said, soothingly.

Her head whipped up, surprised and she muttered, "What?"

Irene reached her hand across the small coffee table, holding Sarah's and rubbing her thumb over Sarah's hand in the attempt to comfort her. "We don't expect you to marry Michael because _we_ like him. I'm so terribly sorry if I ever made you think that."

Sarah could feel the familiar numbing cloud filling her mind, where she couldn't feel any painful thought quite too clearly, and she did her best to press it away, she wasn't going to let herself wallow any longer. "No," she assured Irene, "no, that wasn't what I thought at all. But thank you," she managed a smile as she looked up at her step-mother, pulling her hand away to place both of them in her lap.

"Irene," Sarah started carefully, beginning to wring her hand a bit in her nervousness. "If I tell you something—do you promise to believe me?" Her eyes were wide as they begged Irene to listen to her story.

Irene swallowed, a bit nervous, and scared of what could trouble Sarah so much but answered confidently, "Yes."

And so Sarah told her, everything, starting way back from the day she first wished Toby away and, when she finally finished, Sarah became very quiet and wouldn't look her in the eye, staring intently at the polished surface of the coffee table. "You think I'm crazy," she murmured.

"Sarah," Irene, reached for her chin, forcing her to look at her face. "Sarah, I think you have an over-active imagination. And I think some of this you might have dreamed. But if there is someone else that really loves you that much, than you should pick whoever you care for more."

Sarah nodded glumly, glad at least to know her family would accept whatever she chose to do. "Thank you," she whispered, "I just—I think I need some time to—" But she didn't get to finish her sentence as the doorbell rang, and her father answered to let Michael into the house.

Irene and Sarah both came into the foyer, Michael blushing somewhat embarrassed, a definite amount of harm done to his pride as he stood there, his hands clasped awkwardly behind his back. "Hi Sarah," he sort of mumbled a hello to her parents as well, "uhm, could we talk?"

She turned to glance at Irene, who didn't change at all, walking over to her husband and ushering him out of the room. Sarah nodded, licking her lips and she tipped her head in the direction of the stairs, sitting just below the landing as he came to sit next to her, holding her hand.

He seemed to struggle with the words, starting over every time he managed to get one out before he finally stopped, sighed, and turned towards her, the words scared. "Why can't you give me an answer?"

Sarah looked up at him, looking down at their hands and she couldn't think of anything to say. She _did_ love Michael—you don't have someone in your life for two years and just forget about them whenever someone new comes along. But _he's_ not new, she thought to herself, trying her best to focus on Michael. "Don't you love me?"

She nodded, starting to cry a little bit again, and he tried to hug her while she pulled herself away. "I do—I do love you," she promised, "but, I—I just I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. Michael, it's—"

But he cut her off. "There's someone else, isn't there?" He didn't wait for an answer, and she could hear him getting angry. "God, Sarah!? How could you do this to me? I mean, we were only having a rough patch! You couldn't even bother to _tell_ me that you were that mad!" Then Michael stopped, calming down and trying to hug her again, but she slipped away. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should have known that we weren't doing as well as we should have, and, I'm so sorry. Please, tell me if you don't want to marry me. Go with whoever it is instead but please, don't let me keep waiting for you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really am, Michael. And believe me, please, I wasn't cheating on you. I didn't want to but—I couldn't help it. I—" She stopped, realizing she couldn't just tell him she hadn't expected to ever come back. "This is—too much for me to ask, but I have to…lay down for a bit. Could I maybe have dinner with you, tonight?"

Michael looked ready to cry as well, and she felt bad for tearing him apart, he wouldn't even look in her eyes. "Sarah," he sighed, releasing her hands, "I—whatever you want. I'll meet you in town tonight."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing his cheek and rushing up the stairs.

When she finally reached her room, she could hear him talking to her parents, who sounded worried, and poor Toby as he was obviously confused and anxious and she fought back the tears for what she was doing to all of them. Dropping in front of her vanity, she tried desperately to think. "What now?" She thought, and she couldn't figure out how to do what she wanted. Angrily, she threw herself against the wall, but she wouldn't fall down to cry. She wasn't sure why, but she threw herself against it, again and again until finally it came to her. The crystal.

She jumped up, hoping it would work. "It has to," she murmured to herself, "I know Jareth used it for his magic, I saw him create the cleaners—it has to do everything." Sarah began to rummage anxiously through all of her drawers until finally she came across Jareth's clothing, that she had worn back from the labyrinth and, at the bottom of the pile sat the crystal. Picking it up in her fingers, it still felt cold and solid, and no image was dancing through it any longer. She gripped it tightly, thinking intently of her bedroom at the castle. "Take me to Jareth," she demanded.

The room seemed to spin and collapse around her before she found herself again in her own room. She dropped the crystal but, instead of shattering, it merely popped as if it had become a bubble and she looked around desperately, but Jareth was no longer there. "Jareth?" She whispered anxiously, opening the door and running towards his room. Carefully, she opened the door and he didn't turn. He was sitting on the window, watching his labyrinth again, and she felt a pang of guilt. Was that all he had done in the week—no, two in the labyrinth—that she had been gone?

He still did not turn, and she wondered if he even could know she was there. Stepping forward quietly, she leaned against his back and slid her hands over his chest, holding him tight. His head turned slowly, as if surprised she were really there, and he leaned into her neck, one hand coming up to hold her forearm against his chest, the two of them silent.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: No

He stayed that way, silent, for many moments before he finally spoke, his voice sounding somewhat broken. "You're not staying."

Sarah could still feel his forehead pressing into her neck as she faltered over the words. "No...I had to talk to you."

Jareth sighed, forlornly, his once-again gloved hands gently rubbing her arm but she ignored it. "Why are you doing this to me?" He didn't sound accusatory at all, only as if he was in pain.

She did her best to ignore the pain his question caused her, knowing it was that much harder for him. "Jareth," she said carefully, pulling herself away gently, but his hand didn't move off of her arm, instead he shifted so his chest faced inward to the room, his left leg falling off the ledge so that there was room for her to sit and he pulled her down beside him, his hands moving so that they held hers inside of them. "I just came to find out—"

He cut her off gently, "Sarah," and she stopped, her head glancing up nervously to look at his face, some security inside of her growing as he gazed at her softly, clutching her hands between his. "After all you've taught me in your time here, I have to speak with you as frankly as I can, no matter what you want to hear, or what I think you want or what might happen because of it.

"True, it had been six years since you completed my labyrinth, and when I took you back here I still had not learned a thing, preferring to wallow in miserable anger. But then, I could see you start to love me, and nothing in my life has made me happier, not in centuries, and nothing again ever will."

Here Sarah started to cry, some tears of regret, and some of joy, and Jareth leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his neck and he gently stroked her hair. "No," she tried to choke out, and he couldn't help but have a small laugh escape his throat at her hatred for the gloves, but he understood now, how much better it felt to _touch_. Pulling his hands away for less than a second, he slid them off, his left hand returning to hold her shoulder as his right caressed her hair again.

"Sarah, love, please, understand me," he begged, "I'm only trying to do as you asked of me, and now I cannot change for anything. You…you came back," he could feel his resolve starting to fade, he didn't want her doing anything against her will but…he forced himself on, remembering how shattered he was only minutes ago. "Now that I have you Sarah," Jareth stopped touching her hair, but she kept her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, both of them holding her tightly against himself, "I will never let you go."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Jareth

Sarah tried to pull away from him, but his hands gripped together against her back, and she couldn't move out of his hold. Sighing dreamily, she forgot about moving and kissed his cheek, sliding her arms around his neck and holding him tightly with a whispered, "Thank you, Jareth."

* * *

Finally, the two slid apart slightly, Jareth's hands slipping down to hold Sarah's wrists as they faced each other. Although she showed no intention of leaving him, he still took comfort in the realization she still didn't have a ring on her finger. "Jareth," she said gently, words she thought she would struggle with beginning to flow easily from her mouth. "I love you Jareth, I love you more than anything the other world has to offer." She looked up into his eyes, smiling, and he smiled back at her. She wanted to kiss him terribly, but she wanted to finish.

"I…I went back, and I realized that it was only guilt that kept me from wanting to be with you. Please, understand Jareth, I love Michael." Her eyes flickered up to his cautiously, frightened as to whether or not she would upset him. "But not the same way I love you. Michael's a friend, and he's been in my life too long to not feel bad if I hurt him, or want to exclude him at all but—I love you Jareth. I'm more certain that I love you then I am that the sun will rise tomorrow. I need you Jareth. I…have to tell my family, so they don't worry any longer but—" she paused, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Jareth, will you let me stay here—forever?"

He paused a moment, a happy sort of surprise settling into him as he looked at the hope in her eyes. Bending forward, his hands moved within a second from her wrists to her face, and he captured her lips. Glad to return his kiss, Sarah's hands flew up to his neck, her lips pressing into his until he drew back delicately, his forehead still touching hers as he answered her. "Forever."

Sarah smiled and, hearing the clock chime, practically jumped up. "Jareth! We have to go to the human world!" He had reached forward and grabbed her hands again, and she slowed a bit as his hands closed around hers. "Please? I—I have to tell everyone,"

Jareth smiled, planting a sweet kiss on her mouth. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

Sarah leaned her head against Jareth's shoulder, her fingers entwined with his as he transported them back to her bedroom. The two stood there for only a minute before Sarah heard a gentle but rapid tapping on the door.

"Sarah?" Toby's voice called to her.

She lifted her head up to look at Jareth, smiling at his expression before she called to the closed door, "come in."

Before the words could escape her mouth, Toby burst into the room, finally pausing and stepping backwards apprehensively as he spotted Jareth. "Sarah," he muttered, frightened.

She moved towards him, trying to comfort him, and Jareth trailed behind her, refusing to release her hand. She felt the urge to scold him but some part of her never wanted to let go either, and Jareth was doing his best to appear friendly. "Toby," she said softly, kneeling down to his level, with Jareth right beside her. "Toby, don't be scared." Wrapping one arm around him, she held the boy tightly against herself and Jareth gave him a warm smile.

"Toby," she looked to Jareth's face with a love-struck grin, "he's not who you think he is. I told you the story, remember?" Toby nodded his head, still somewhat unsure of the almost-stranger. "He's safe, Toby. When he kept you in the castle, he took good care of you and I-" she gently rubbed her brother's shoulder as his eyes remained fixed on Jareth. "I love him Toby."

Still, Toby looked unsure, but he nodded all the same, seeming to accept the idea. "Okay," he mumbled and Sarah grinned, lightly punching his cheek and grabbing his childishly pudgy hand, walking with him and Jareth towards the stairs.

To give them enough room to go down, Jareth placed his hand on Sarah's shoulders, moving his other hand to the opposite one as well and descended directly behind them. "Dad!" Sarah called, knowing Irene and Michael would answer as well, her prediction coming true in only minutes. Once everyone had taken in their initial shock upon rushing into the foyer, Toby ran over to Irene, who scooped him up and Jareth moved his left hand down to Sarah's hip, his other arm encircling her so that he could grasp his hands together around her waist.

In response, Sarah's left arm rested over where Jareth's right reached across her, and her right hand held his bicep. "Michael," she started, her tone apologetic and he dropped his eyes somewhat in defeat. "I love you, and I always will." As she said her words she could feel Jareth's muscles tighten involuntarily beneath her. Looking up at his small smile, the confident grin on her face grew even wider and she leaned up to peck him lightly on the lips before she continued, taking a minute into her words to tear her eyes away from Jareth and face their audience once again. "But I love Jareth more than I could have ever imagined. I'm sorry, Michael, but it wasn't meant to be."

He licked his lips, somewhat humiliated and came forward until he was only a foot away from her. "I'm sorry too, Sarah," Michael's eyes flashed up to Jareth and he hugged her somewhat awkwardly and breathed in her ear, "Good-bye."

With his head hung defeated, he started to make his way to the door, the family watching whim with a bit of regret and he turned one last time. "If I am still welcome," Irene nodded rapidly at this, and Michael smiled weakly, "I hope to visit again soon. Thank you very much for all of the hospitality."

His back started to turn but Sarah called to him. "Michael," and he turned his head, awaiting what she had to say. Her eyes flickered up to Jareth's beautifully mismatched ones and then back to Michael's face. "I hope you will find someone that truly loves you."

He nodded, swallowing in a way that could mean he was fighting back tears. His voice came out low and raspy, but honest all the same. "Thank you," and then he closed the door behind himself.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Really Really

The family was quiet for a moment, until Toby turned his head in his mom's arms, causing her to remember why Michael left. "So…," Irene looked from Jareth's face to his outlandish attire, and then at Sarah's face, the smile having slipped back onto it when Jareth kissed her cheek. "You were telling the truth?" She finally managed, bewilderment sinking into her face.

Her father only stared, somewhat shocked, his mouth slightly agape. His lips flapped slowly, like a fish out of water, and Sarah could hear Jareth breathing in to laugh and quickly elbowed him gently. Finally he managed to stammer, "S—Sarah, Who's—who—wha—?"

Sarah felt a sinking in her gut and looked at her dad guiltily. She should have known not to surprise him, he had only gotten used to her _dating_ when she had been with Michael for half a year. "Daddy," she said gently, stepping forward and trying to pry Jareth's unmoving hands from her waist. "Maybe I should explain," she said, still gently.

Toby climbed down from his mother's arms, wrapping his arms around Sarah's leg to offer his support. "No," Jareth moved forward confidently. "Maybe I should." His left hand slid up to her waist when he moved forward, his arm still secure around her as he reached his right arm out to Mr. Williams. "I'm Jareth, the Goblin King."

"Gob—" was the only audible part of Irene's gasp before her eyes rolled back in her head and her legs collapsed beneath her.

* * *

Irene's eyes finally blinked open where she lay on the couch, her husband laying an ice pack onto her forehead. Her hand wobbled beneath her as she pushed herself up to a sitting position turning her head around to see Jareth, sitting in an armchair with Sarah in his lap. "Dear God," she murmured, her eyes flickering over Jareth before looking to Sarah's face. "You weren't lying."

"You said you believed me!" Sarah accused, her voice somewhat childish a moment, but she calmed herself. "I tried to tell you…"

Nodding bewilderedly, Irene leaned against the back of the couch. "Yes…I just…I thought it was a _story_. When I said I believed you, I meant about another man, _not_ the whole damn fairy tale!"

Sarah gulped, looking down from the slight guilt she felt as her father returned to the room, setting a glass of water in front of his wife. "What do you mean?"

Irene scooted over slightly on the couch, patting the cushion with her hand. "Perhaps you should sit down dear." He dropped next to his wife, awaiting the explanation.

"Sir," Jareth started, gazing at Sarah for a minute, and he gently squeezed her closer to him for a moment. Sarah snuggled closer to Jareth, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned her head into his. "Your daughter is the world to me and please believe me—this isn't something abrupt or juvenile. Everything I feel is real—I should know emotion, I've been around for quite some time." Jareth paused, as if gathering strength before launching his tale, and then outlined everything about their relationship to her father, while avoiding a few more personal details. Once he finished, it seemed a good thing that Mr. Williams was already sitting.

"Daddy?" Sarah ventured, finally daring to look at him. She leaned forward a bit to look at him, and Jareth secured his hands around her waist to ensure she wouldn't leave him.

Her father shook his head, sighing exasperatedly, and looking up at them. "Really Sarah?" His eyes flew up and down her and Jareth. "I mean, I always expected you to be dramatic about these things, but for it to come _true_…"

"I know this must be a surprise for you, your daughter growing up so marvelous or not, so I could prove it to you if you like." Before Mr. Williams could bother answering, Jareth extracted a crystal from thin air and, as if that weren't enough, tossed it into the air where it exploded, clouds of glitter exploding into the room and clearing to reveal them now in his castle.

Her father twisted around in his seat, shocked, and Irene's eyes moved about carefully, unsure of anything much anymore. "Unbelievable…" she murmured, and Jareth brought them all back to their home before any goblins could rush in and disturb them.

Jareth started to stand, holding Sarah and letting her feet drop only when he was fully standing, his arms still around her and he hugged her against himself, resting his head on her shoulder as she brought her arms over his, holding his hands. "Irene, I'm going back with Jareth—to the castle. I'm going to live there, with him," she turned her head to look at him, where he was leaning on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, "forever."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Eternity Together

"Well," Irene clapped her hands together, moving to stand. "I suppose I best finish dinner for us all. You'll be staying for dinner before going back to…," she cut to the end of her sentence, pushing away her insecurity, "won't you?"

"We would be overjoyed," Jareth assured her with a gracious smile.

Sarah wound her fingers through Jareth's, and he reluctantly let go of his hold on her waist, so long as their fingers will still entwined. "Until its ready," Sarah said, "we'll be up in my room—we just need to talk." She saw Irene's panicked face, knowing Toby was upstairs, but she gave her an honest look, silently promising nothing would happen. Jareth stayed behind Sarah only until they reached the foyer before he released one of her hands, walking next to her and she reached her other arm to his, leaning against him as they walked up the stairs.

"What now?" Sarah asked him, sitting on her bed with Jareth's hands still around hers and he sat, crossing his legs as she did and facing her.

His thumbs ran in soothing circles over the back of her hand. "What do you mean?"

"Jareth," she sounded somewhat scolding as she looked up into his eyes, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. "You know what I mean. Michael's gone, my family knows. What now?"

He leaned forward, kissing her lovingly, and she was only too happy to kiss him back, but stopped when he did. "Come on," she pressed him, "shouldn't we do something? I mean…" she paused, her eyes dropping as she tried to come up with some way to solidify their relationship, "we should get married."

Jareth paused, pulling away and looking at her with surprise, his eyes wide. "What?" He blinked, trying to take in her suggestion. "Are you serious?"

She shook his hands in her excitement, preparing to babble. "Yes! I mean, what better way to show everyone that we love—"

He stopped her, "Sarah, you don't want that." She looked as if ready to plead again, and he held up one hand to stop her, his other still clutching hers. "Sarah, my darling, please, let me explain. I was alive when people created this wedding ceremony…and the ring isn't always what you thought. The ring is meant to symbolize ownership, not only endless love Sarah. I know you don't want that."

Sarah shuffled forward, squeezing his hands slightly in excitement, and to encourage him. "You're right," she said softly, "I might not want that. But I know you do." Jareth's mouth flew open, and she glared at him, cutting him off. "You don't want to do it because you think I don't want to. And I might be a little upset about the idea of it meaning ownership but," she looked gently into his eyes, "I know it would make you that much happier, and that much more secure and that's what would truly make me happy Jareth." She grinned at him, trying to convince him. "Anyhow, as much as I love you, it would be nice not to have direct physical contact at all times."

Jareth laughed, his mismatched eyes sparkling. "Thank you Sarah," he whispered, more to himself than her, in amazement at what she would do for him. "Then," he slid off the bed, his hands holding hers as he landed on one knee and looked up into her eyes. "Sarah Williams," he said confidently, producing a gorgeous ring in his right hand, with the diamond cut to resemble a heart, "I have lived for centuries and never seen any creature so magnificent as yourself. I'm more sure I love you than I am the sun will rise here tomorrow. Now you make me realize it, eternity alone with you is not enough. Sarah, my love, I am begging you to forever be not only the queen of my heart, but of my kingdom. Marry me, Sarah."

She brought her hand over her mouth, tears of joy suddenly spurting from her eyes before she reached her hand back down to him again. "Yes, Jareth," she promised, and he slid the magnificent ring on her pale finger. Once the ring was on, he finally released her hand, and she grabbed his face, kissing him passionately and he stood, holding her until a firm knock sounded on the door.

Jareth drew away, sighing lustily and glaring at the door. "Dinner's ready!" They heard the voice call, and Sarah smiled, kissing him again lightly, and quickly. Sliding away only slightly, Sarah pulled Jareth towards the door, down the stairs and, as she threw open the kitchen doors he released her hands, sliding his own across her hips, his fingers brushing her skin. His sweet breath tickled her neck as he leaned against her, whispering in her ear and Irene clucked her tongue at them. "Will you even pull apart to eat?" she teased.

"Irene," Sarah started to jump a little in his arms from her excitement and she could sense him grinning behind her. "We're engaged!" She held up her hand as her stepmother shrieked, rushing forward to see the ring.

"This is so marvelous!" She exclaimed, her finger tracing the shape of the heart and she looked up at them, beaming, and enveloped both of them in a hug. "Oh, we have to tell your father!" Finishing her exclamations, she hurried out of the kitchen, calling for him, and then returned to quickly remove the chickens from the oven, lest they burn.

After Irene had rescued the chicken parmesan without burning herself, everybody was seated at the table, save Toby who was playing video games in the living room. Sarah's family seemed to grow attached to Jareth, despite their sense of his displacement in their kitchen. When the night finally closed, Irene offered for them to get a guest room for Jareth, but the two insisted on returning to the castle, promising for Sarah to return and plan the wedding with Irene.

Barely days had passed in the human world before Sarah was stepping down her front hallways stairs, the wedding to be in her backyard, and moving slowly through the halls, a sense of calm amazement within her. When the glass doors opening to their backyard finally opened, she could almost hear Jareth gasp as he saw her, and it was all she could do not to run to him that very instant. She couldn't see the people watching, or hear anybody's words when she drew nearer to Jareth. "Sarah Williams," Jareth said, having written his own vows, "do you accept to be my truest love, the ruler of my kingdom, and my wife for all of eternity?"

"I do," she said with a smile in her voice. "Jareth," she didn't pause, not knowing if he even had a last name, but didn't fret in the least, "do you take me to be your wife, to live with and love you, forever?"

"I do," he said eagerly, his arms grabbing her waist and pulling her tightly against him as he pressed his lips to hers, crushing the bouquet between them.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Not Quite Complete

Jareth leaned on his elbows, pressing on the empty windowsill as he looked down into his garden. He could see Sarah playing a game of tag with Toby, who had been beating her terribly at the game, and Hoggle rolling over laughing as Toby suddenly turned upon him, tickling him to death. He smiled softly, the corners of his lips twitching up to reveal his perfect, if somewhat curved, teeth and his hair fell gently over his shoulders as a light breeze blew Sarah away from them. The door to the castle opened from the garden, and he could hear her feet padding their way up the stairs as she came nearer to him.

Her delicate white hands wrapped themselves around his waist as she crashed into his back, hugging him tightly. Laughing, he half turned, squeezing her tightly as well and beaming as he felt her kiss his jaw bone. He turned his head down to her, pulling her up by the back of her leg, and setting her down on the window sill, careful for her safety, and kissing her again, his fingers trailing into her hair.

"Mmmm," she sighed, as he finally pulled away, and her right arm reached around his waist, her left hanging at her side until he held her again, her arm then resting on top of his as she looked down at the scene he had been gazing upon before. With her absent, Hoggle had managed to finally escape Toby who had then begun doing his best to race Ambrosious, his high-pitched giggle echoing up to them every time Ambrosious knocked into him. She smiled down at them, and then looked up at Jareth's face while he watched Toby play. "What are you doing up here? We're all having so much fun down in the garden."

Jareth's hands slid away from her and he leaned against the windowsill, crossing his arms to watch over them, eyes sparkling. "I was just thinking," he assured her, the grin creeping onto his face again.

"About what?"

"Every time that boy comes to visit, it becomes harder and harder to see him go. I wish he could stay here," Jareth confessed.

Sarah laughed, leaning forward and grabbing his hands, pulling them away from their hiding spots. Jareth had still been having trouble adjusting to the no-gloves policy she had, but there was no denying that he loved when she held his bare hands. "You know we can't keep him, he's my parents," she looked up at his face, "he'll get longer visits when he's older."

Jareth shook his head, looking down at the happy scene before turning his eyes back to Sarah. "No, that's not enough. It's not Toby, Sarah, it's…" he trailed off, trying to find the right words before looking back to her. "I never knew there could be so much joy in this realm until you came." She smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him again, but he continued, "But, there's something else I want Sarah. I want a family with you."

He dropped his eyes, as if frightened she would refuse but she brought her left hand up to his face, sliding off of the windowsill to stand next to him, not quite his height. Slowly, she brought up her other hand so that the two framed his face, and he leaned his head into her left hand. "I would love nothing more," she said, standing on her tip toes as her hands slipped to the back of his neck and her mouth caught his once more.

The End

Special Thanks

to

hazlgrnlizzy,

notwritten

and

JarethGirl30028

for their continuous reviews

that motivated me to write.

Thanks as Well

to

PEROXIDE,

futrCSI1490,

cuteknight101,

and

enviousDangelM

for their multiple

reviews to my story.


End file.
